Here We Come
by Lori2279
Summary: AU OC-Seth, Anna, Luke, and Taylor are the band everyone loves but nobody knows it's them.
1. Chapter 1

another creation from the minds of ORy and Lori.

* * *

"Chino? Is he out of his mind? Does he want us dead or something? No, wait I know what it is. He's trying to get back at us because he doesn't know our real names, right," Taylor "Max" Townsend ranted at her band mates and friends.

"I think he's more pissed that you won't go out with him," Anna "Pepper" Stern commented.

"Anna, don't be gross," Luke "Rip" Ward groaned. "He knows that if he ever tried anything with either of you I'd knock him into next week.

"No offense, dude, but I don't think he's afraid of _you_," Seth "Zeke" Cohen drawled, spinning a drumstick. "Max threatened to geld him last time he made one of his "suggestions"."

"Okay, enough about the slime ball," Anna said. "If we're playing Chino we need a different set list."

"I don't think kids in Chino are gonna be all the different than the club crawlers around here," Taylor raised an eyebrow. "The only difference is that they'll actually be in gangs instead of just adopting the lifestyle."

"True enough."

"Think your stalker will be brave enough to follow us to Chino?"

"She followed us to L.A., crazy skank."

"Yeah, but we were playing Bev Hills. Chino is a little different."

"True. Wish I knew what I could do to turn her off."

"Act like Seth. It seems to work with Summer," Anna giggled.

"Very funny."

"That girl is nuts."

"Not as nuts as the one following you around."

"Don't remind me."

"We should get ready and since we're going to Chino I vote for Luke's ride tonight," Taylor said.

"Why my car?"

"It resembles a small tank," Anna told him as Taylor pulled her up. "Pink hair tonight?"

"I think I might go with red. I tend to get a lot of whistles when I do red hair and leather pants."

"Oh for the love of-" Luke looked towards the ceiling. "That last time you did that, I spent all of our breaks gently discouraging every guy in the club."

"Gently? Your fist in their face is gently?"

"Since I never actually hit any of them, yes."

"I don't think threats will work on guys from Chino."

"We should take mace."

"We should make Taylor wear a parka."

"Think I'll go with the mini skirt," Anna smiled.

"No," Seth and Luke said together.

"C'mon Anna, you can borrow that purple tube top I bought last time we went shopping."

The girls went upstairs.

"They're trying to kill us," Seth remarked to Luke.

"Let them have fun. It's the last gig before the girls take off for the summer."

"When's Taylor leaving?"

"Saturday," Luke said. "And Anna leaves right after cotillion for her sailing trip."

"I wish my parents would let me go. Sailing to Tahiti's always been a dream of mine."

"You're lucky they let you do this. I think a co-ed, month-long sailing trip is a bit much to expect from the people who tried to hire a National Guard unit to keep an eye on you during gigs."

"That was so embarrassing," Seth closed his eyes and slumped in his seat. A sudden thought occurred to him and he sat up quickly. "You didn't tell them where we'd be playing next, did you?"

"I was tempted. Your mom would've ripped Oli to shreds."

"Luke......"

"Relax, dude. Seeing the weasel put down isn't worth losing our drummer."

"Thanks man."

"We need some plans to keep us from going crazy this summer."

"I have a plan. Video games."

"You're gonna go blind one day, you know that, right?" Luke got up and took his glass into Taylor's kitchen. They usually congregated at the Townsend home because Taylor's mom was never around and her father had checked out when Taylor was six. That was when Veronica had moved herself and her daughter to Newport from Baton Rouge, Louisiana and while Veronica had done her best to lose her accent she still sent Taylor to see her family every summer.

"So, you think this thing in Chino will be all right?"

"Sure," Luke reassured his friend. "It'll be a night to remember."

---xxxx---

"Come on, Ryan. The Rebels are a great band."

"If you say so."

"If you smile tonight, I'll make it worth your while," Teresa Diaz smiled at him.

"How worth my while are we talking?"

"Depends on how genuine your smile is," she said.

"See what I can do." He didn't want to tell her that the music she tended to like grated on him. All cheerful and happy and saccharine-sweet. Life wasn't like that. At least his music was about real things; not flowery romantic nonsense.

Except Journey, but no one had to know he liked that.

-x-x-x-x-

Ryan and Teresa walked into the club, Trey and Arturo behind them.

"See, I told you we were late," Teresa frowned. "They're already on stage."

"Take it up with your brother. He's the one who couldn't decide what to wear," Ryan said. He looked up at the stage when the strands of a song he liked hit him.

"What is this crap," Trey complained.

"....And being apart ain't easy on this love affair..."

"You didn't tell me they played this song," he whispered at Theresa.

"I thought you knew," she whispered back. "You like this?"

He shot a nervous look at his brother, who was distracted by the lead-guitarist's mini-skirt. "Yeah."

The singer finished the song and the club applauded.

"Thank you," she smiled. "We'll be back in a few."

The band left the stage and headed for a table. The girls sat down and the boys headed for the bar.

"C'mon," Trey said, making a bee-line for the girls.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"We should go with him," Theresa tugged at his arm. "I want to meet them."

"Great." He muttered, following her to the table. "Just what I need - spending the night helping Trey wash mace out of his eyes."

"You guys sounded great up there," Trey was saying to the guitarist.

"Thanks," she said, tucking a strand of blue hair behind her ear.

Meanwhile the singer had spotted Teresa and Ryan on an eye roll. "Aren't you the girl who saved our bassist from his stalker in LA last month?"

"You remember that?"

"Of course. Here, sit down."

"You kick someone's ass, T," Trey included himself in the invitation, missing the annoyed look the red-haired girl gave him.

"No, just kept the dizzy bi....girl from getting back stage. Some boys," she glared at the darker Atwood, letting him know she included him in the category, "see a pair of.....see a chest, and their brains go bye-bye."

"Tell me about," the singer and guitarist said at the same time and then giggled.

"Well, since you saved him, I think we owe you a drink," the guitarist said. "Oh by the way, I'm Pepper. Is a coke okay or do I need my fake ID?"

"Coke's fine, thanks," Teresa said. "And I'm Teresa."

"Nice to meet you," she said before she headed for the bar.

"And I'm Max," the singer said. "So do your friends have names?"

"Larry, Moe, and Curly," Teresa said without missing a beat.

"Funny, sis."

"I'm Trey."

"Call me 'Turo."

"You have a name?"

Ryan shrugged.

"His name's Ryan," Theresa put a hand on his shoulder possessively. "We're dating."

"Thought we broke up."

"We're here, aren't we?"

Max blew out a breath and turned her attention to Arturo, "So, 'Turo, was it? What do you do?"

"A little bit of everything," he said with a shrug. "What do you do when you're not singing?"

"I chase tornados."

"I swear Max, I'm confiscating that damn movie the next time I see it. Thirty times is enough for any movie," the drummer sat down and handed her a coke.

"You sat through _Gone With The Wind_ four times when Pepper had the flu."

"I was being a good friend."

"The fourth time was your idea," she said.

The bassist joined them with a smile, "I never did get to say thank you."

"You're welcome. That chica was psycho."

"Have you called the cops?" His friends gave him dark looks, but he didn't look away from the male guitarist.

"Yeah, but they can't do anything unless she does something illegal."

"I've talked to.....a lawyer, and he says stalking is real hard to prosecute, especially with a girl."

"So why don't you just sleep with her? Unless, of course, she's a dog or something."

"Trey..." Ryan shook his head at his brother.

"Trust me while she isn't a dog, she is no one I want to give any encouragement to."

"One soda for the savior," Pepper said. "So did the boys introduce themselves or have their manners escaped them?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm Zeke," the drummer introduced himself.

"Rip."

The four from Chino introduced themselves again.

"You guys are really good," Theresa enthused. "Even Ryan likes your music."

"Thanks," Max said. "It's nice to have fans as long as they don't go overboard with their adoration."

"It doesn't look like your number one fan followed you tonight," Teresa said to Rip.

"I guess this is a little out of her comfort zone."

"Is it out of yours?" Trey leered at Max.

"Let's be clear," Max raised an eyebrow at him. "You like your collar bone in one piece, yes?"

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," Zeke said. "She's got a black belt."

"Sounds like fun," Trey gave his brother a glare, letting him know the kick under the table wasn't appreciated.

Max rolled her eyes and looked at Rip, "You wanna dance before we get back up there?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Let's boogie," Pepper grabbed Zeke's hand.

"You got it."

"Did we just get dissed by a bunch of band geeks," Trey asked.

"You did, my man, you did." "Turo teased.

"You had to be a jerk, right," Teresa looked pissed. "They were nice and you had to be yourself and make a move on a girl, oh wait, make a move on _girls_ who had no interest in you."

"Wanna dance?" His friends gave him odd looks. He leaned close to Theresa and whispered, "We could talk to them without the others."

"Sounds good," she practically dragged him to the dance floor.

They found themselves next to Max and Rip.

"Hey," Rip said to them.

"Hey," Teresa said. "Sorry about that. Trey's a little hard to handle sometimes."

"Guys like that are nothing new to us," Max said.

"It's not your fault he doesn't know how to take a hint."

Teresa smiled at them, "Thanks."

"Does anyone mind if we switch partners," Rip asked.

"Not at all," Max said. "Step on her feet for a while."

"I'm not that bad."

Ryan released Teresa and her and Rip danced away. Max put one hand in his and the other on his shoulder.

"We don't have to dance," she said after he didn't move.

"Are you sure," he couldn't quite keep the relief from his voice.

"C'mon, we'll sit at the bar," she said letting him go and walking towards the bar. Ryan followed her. They grabbed some seats and faced the club. "So, I take it you're not a dancer."

"No. I was just doing it as a favor to Teresa so she could talk to you guys again. She liked you and Trey ruined the conversation and since I brought him and he's my brother-"

"You felt like you had to make it up to her."

"Yeah."

"That's sweet."

"She's a good friend."

"Not a girlfriend?"

"Not really."

"Meaning that you two hook up every now and again but you're not actually going out?"

"Pretty much," Ryan said sheepishly.

"Sounds familiar."

"You and one of the guys?"

"No. But that goes on a lot at our school."

"My brother brags on it. Now I've got a rep as a Casanova."

"There are worse reps to get and you might want to tell your brother that Pepper carries mace," she nodded to the dance floor where Trey was trying to cut in on Zeke and Pepper.

Ryan sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. We have to get back on the stage anyway," she said getting up and walking over to her friends. "Sorry Trey, time for us to go back to work." She scanned the dance floor and found Rip. She signaled and he excused himself. Max pointed to the bar where Ryan was and Teresa waved her thanks.

"That guy comes around again, I'm kicking his ass," Pepper muttered.

"You'll only encourage him," Rip warned, running a quick check as they hooked their gear back up. "Mace him and have done."

"Too bad you can't mace stalker chick."

"Oh no," he looked to where Zeke's drumstick was pointing. "Damn it."

"Ignore her," Max advised. "We've got a gig to finish."

---xxx---

Marissa Cooper's eyes narrowed as she watched the girl Rip had been dancing with go back to the bar where another blonde boy was sitting. She sat down next to him and crossed her arms as she glared across the club at the two older boys that had been talking to Pepper and Zeke. She had recognized her immediately as the girl who had kept her from going backstage last month in LA.

As the band started back up Marissa made her own way to the bar and ordered a drink. She kept an eye on the other teenagers waiting for the right moment.

---xxxx----

Max looked around the club once more before she turned and walked out the side entrance to join her friends.

"What took you so long," Pepper asked as she took off her wig and combed her blonde pixie cut locks out, turning back into Anna.

"I was looking for Teresa. I wanted her last name to leave on the list for that gig in September."

"I think I saw her leave just before our last song," Rip put his long-haired wig in its bag and rubbed a towel over his brush cut, "with her boyfriend and those other guys."

Zeke took out the nose ring and removed the dark glasses before he took out his earring as he leaned back against his seat in the back of the car while Max took off her wig and unclipped her auburn hair letting it tumble down around her shoulders.

"Everyone back," Luke asked, starting the car.

"I'm starving. I got a major buzz off of that pot smoke and I think it gave me the munchies," Taylor said.

"Let's hit the diner," Seth suggested, digging in his bag for his sunglasses. "One of the spotlights was glaring in my face all night. I need a chocolate/vanilla shake to take the edge off."

"Can we go to Moe's instead," Anna asked, naming the diner the kids from Pacific frequented. "I am so not in the mood to be stared at by the morons from Harbor as they sober up."

"Oh, like being stared at by Pacific morons is better," Luke grumbled.

"Let's hit Clyde's," Taylor suggested. "The only morons there are from the local community colleges and since most of those are on break, it should be pretty empty. They have awesome shakes and those cheese fries you like."

"Clyde's it is," Anna agreed. "No one there will be hitting on us, either. It'll be nice to have the break."

---xxx---

"Look, it was an emergency. My friend passed out."

"Did calling an ambulance occur to you," the officer asked.

"Ambulances are expensive." He gave the other cop a hard look. "And they take too long to come to Chino. Longer than we thought she had." And they'd turned out to be right. The nurses at the ER had said that if they'd waited any longer, the drugs would've done some permanent damage.

"Your friends have some pretty extensive records," the cop said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Where did you get the drugs?"

"What drugs?"

"The drugs you gave the girl."

"I didn't give her any drugs and she wouldn't take them. She's not like that."

"So your brother gave them to her."

"No!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. After we got here we kind of split up. Trey was being a jerk to some people we'd met and Teresa was annoyed with him so we sat at the bar and he and 'Turo did their own thing."

"And these people you met, could they have given her drugs?"

"No. It was the band that was playing there. They invited us to sit with them because they recognized Teresa from another show she'd been at where she got rid of some girl who was harassing their bassist. We talked to them for a while. One of them got Teresa a coke and then they got tired of Trey so they got up to dance."

"Who got your friend her coke?"

"The lead guitarist. Her name was Pepper. But Teresa never drank it because she and I got up to dance, too."

"So how did she get the drugs?"

"I don't know. Maybe the Dew she got when the band started playing again."

"Was anyone around you two? Did you notice anyone watching the two of you?"

"No." He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or pissed. Maybe, if he'd been paying attention, Theresa wouldn't be in the hospital. "I was watching the band."

"The Rebels, right," the officer checked his notes. "The singer or the lead guitar?"

"What?"

"My son likes them."

"Oh," Ryan flushed. "The singer."

"My boy likes the guitarist. I keep telling him girls with different colored hair are not a good idea, but he doesn't listen."

"Is Teresa gonna be okay?"

"I'll check for you. In the meantime, I'll see what the owners want to do about the car."

"I know a guy who can fix the window cheap, if they want."

"I'll make sure they know that. Now, since you don't have a record and have never needed an attorney, I called legal aid for you. He should be here any time," the officer said as he stood up. "Just relax. You didn't do the actual stealing, you have no record, and you had a better than most reason. You'll probably end up with probation."

"Thanks."

"Sure kid."

-x-x-x-x-

"I can't believe you're leaving in forty-eight hours," Seth complained as he picked at his fries.

"Do not remind me," Taylor sighed as she reached for a nacho.

"You like visiting your family," Anna reminded her.

"Yes, I know. But this year I was really hoping to do the whole debut thing here with you guys."

"C'mon T, it's not your fault that none of your uncles can leave the state," Luke said over a mouthful of burger.

"I know a girl whose entire family has prison records," Seth mused. "My grandpa will be so proud."

The teenagers laughed and the sound echoed around the nearly empty diner.

"Hey, my grand-maman does not have a prison record," Taylor reminded him. "That's the only reason we're still allowed at the country club and while the females of Newport are walking down the stairs to Mozart or something equally classic I'll probably be walking down to 'Dixie'."

"I think, with the heavy French influence in Louisiana, you'd be more likely to be walking down to 'Berloiz' or something." Luke smirked at his friends' stares, "What? I go to the same snooty school you do, remember?"

"So, have you two decided who's escorting Anna down the stairs?"

"Seth won the coin toss," Anna said. "So Luke's partner is going to be determined by the head Debutante."

"You are so freaking lucky that she doesn't know who you really are," Seth said. "She'd glue herself to your side and never leave."

"She may do it anyway," he said mournfully. "She doesn't have a boyfriend, remember?"

"So ask someone else before the big day. She can't assign herself to you if you're taken."

"Who? Holly? Thanks but no thanks."

"Yeah, stupid might be catching."

"Meow!"

"So, do you know who your escort is?"

"Probably one of Grand-maman's friends' unattached grandsons. I really wish I could take one of you guys with me."

"A California Yankee in Queen Collette's court," Seth said in mock horror. "Perish the thought."

"Maybe you could take the guy from last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, you're right, Anna. She was staring at him...."

"...intently....."

....for, like, every song after our break."

"I hate you three," Taylor rolled her eyes. "The only thing I know is that his name is Ryan and that girl he was with tonight is his bed buddy."

"Explains why they left early."

"Looks bad for the home team."

"Shut up, Seth."

"He's cute but he doesn't know my real name and I'll probably never see him again."

"Teresa's a fan, so you might."

Anna giggled.

"What?"

"I was just imagining people's faces if you worked it out. A kid from Chino at the Newport Debutante Ball."

"I'm having more fun imagining a kid from Chino at a Debutante Ball under the watchful eye of Baton Rouge's society matrons," Luke said.

"You gotta admit it'd be funnier if he was here and could you see Julie Cooper's face if the one he was escorting was Marissa?"

"Better him than me."

"Tay, you wanna stay over tonight," Anna asked as they got up to leave, each of them leaving money on the table.

"No, I should get home and start packing."

"That's our job for tomorrow," Seth said, putting an arm around his friend. "We go to your house, we help you pack for Baton Rouge and we take home boxes of things you don't want your mother to find in your room to hide in our rooms for the summer."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you guys?"

"Yes."

"Good. So, we've avoided the subject for as long as we can," Taylor said, shooting a look at Anna.

"She's right. You guys are going to be okay without us this summer, right?"

"Because the last time we left you completely on your own, we were twelve. I headed off to Baton Rouge as usual and Anna went to Pittsburgh for the summer and when we got back, Seth had a sprained wrist and Luke had a black eye."

"Hey, I was helping him out."

"Yeah, these guys objected to me looking at Summer."

"Just promise us you guys won't do anything stupid," Anna frowned at them. "I don't wanna worry about you two."

"Yeah me neither. I also want you two in one piece when we get home."

"Like I don't get enough of this at home."

"We'll be fine." Luke grinned. "It's Newport. What could happen?"

"Famous last words," Anna said as they all climbed into Luke's car and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

We appreciate the replies for the first chapter and hope you enjoy this one as well

* * *

"Hello?"

"We have a problem."

"No kidding. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Luke, seriously. Pick up Anna and meet me at the model home my grandfather's building in twenty minutes."

"Cohen, what's going on?"

"Twenty minutes Luke," Seth said and hung up.

-x-x-x-x-

"Okay, we're here," Luke said as Anna pushed open the door.

"Seth?"

"Out here," Seth called from the back of the house.

Anna and Luke made their way to the backyard and found their drummer sitting on the edge of the currently empty pool.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah, what's with the secret agent thing?"

"We've got a problem."

"So you said."

"Remember the guy we were teasing Taylor about?"

"Yeah. Brian or something."

"His name was Ryan, Luke. What about him?"

"He's living in my pool house."

"What?"

"He got busted stealing a car and needed a lawyer."

"Sandy Cohen to the rescue," Luke groaned. "Man, you know I love your dad, but does he have to save everyone?"

"It's not like it's his fault Luke," Anna said. "Keep going Seth."

"Okay, so apparently Ryan's mom, prize that she is, threw him out. His brother, the skeeze who was hitting on you and Taylor at the same time, is in jail at the moment for grand theft auto. Ryan didn't have any priors, didn't mouth off to the arresting officer, and was only trying to get his friend Teresa medical attention."

"Medical attention," Luke shouted. "What happened?"

"Someone slipped her something.

"Who?"

"He didn't know."

"So your Dad moved him into the pool house? Why not the guest room?"

"Mom was a little hinky about having him in the house."

"Did he recognize you?"

"Gave me a look but he didn't say anything," Seth said.

"Okay, well this is good. You have the smallest of disguises so if he didn't recognize you, I think we're good."

"And if he puts it together?"

"Then we have to beg him to keep quiet."

"There's another problem."

"Of course there is."

"Where are we supposed to practice? We use Cohen's pool house because his parents are never there. Now there's an occupant."

"We could use Taylor's garage."

"No. Not only does she have that nosy lady for a neighbor, Veronica likes to come home unannounced. She finds our equipment in the garage, and it's goodbye to our singer."

"Good point."

"I'll ask my parents if we can use our basement," Anna said. "They're pretty good about us hanging out at the house. This shouldn't be a problem."

"It's better than my house and tripping over the twins all day."

"Your dad would love it if we practiced at your house. He could regale us with his stories of being in a band in college," Seth smiled.

"Don't remind me," Luke groaned. "Hey, who's telling Townsend?"

"Well, since he's Seth's houseguest, I vote he do it."

"She's in Louisiana, why do we have to tell her anything?"

"What if he's still here when she comes back," Anna said reasonably.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I think she's saying, what do we say when she comes back?"

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, the last time we tried a surprise with Taylor, we were thirteen and it was her birthday. She threw up on you."

"So this time, we don't include roller coasters in the surprise."

"Seth, we can't not tell her."

"Anna's right," Luke agreed.

"Okay. She said she'd call when she landed. I'll tell her then."

"Good luck with that."

"Yeah, good luck."

"Oh no, you guys are gonna be there when I call. I'm not doing this alone."

"But-"

"No. C'mon, we need to go. I promised, I wouldn't be long."

"Game face, Anna."

"It'll be fine."

-x-x-x-x-

"What!"

"Taylor calm down," Seth said after his ears stopped ringing from Taylor's shriek.

"How could he do this?"

"He's Sandy Cohen," Seth shrugged. "Besides, this Ryan guy is kinda cool."

"You realize if he finds out who we are then Kirsten is gonna find out we played a club in Chino meaning you are grounded and therefore unable to be our drummer, leaving us to try and recruit another drummer who will probably be a total stoner and ruin the band."

"Or he could turn out to be totally cool and we'd end up with a roadie who can glare Oli into being less of a slime."

"Point being that we might be in trouble, with this development."

"I don't think so. He's real quiet, hardly talks at all. I think he'd keep the secret, if he ever learned it."

"Well, if you're willing to trust him, then so am I," Taylor said. "Call me if anything changes. Love you guys."

"We love you, too," Seth said. He pressed the off button on the speakerphone and turned to his friends. "Let's go make nice with Ryan."

"Well, he can't be all bad. He likes our music."

The teenagers marched downstairs and out to the pool house. Seth knocked and Ryan said to come in.

"Hey. Sorry I ran out before. I had to meet up with some people," Seth said as he walked in. "Ryan Atwood, this is Luke Ward and Anna Stern."

"Hey," he said standing up.

"How's it going, dude."

"Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Ryan said, looking at them both.

"So Ryan, has Seth shown you around Newport yet?"

"Not really."

"Well, then why don't we? We can show you around and get to know each other before I leave," Anna said.

"Where are you going?"

"I leave on a sailing trip right after Cotillion."

"What's Cotillion?"

"Hell."

"He's kidding."

"No I'm not."

"Be nice," Anna warned. "Or I'll take Luke as my date and leave you to be matched up by the Head Deb."

"You wouldn't dare," Seth said.

"Yep. Now, I wonder who she'd match you up with."

"Maybe she'd put you with that Summer girl you named your boat after."

"Doubtful," Luke said. "The head Deb is Marissa Cooper. Summer's her best friend."

"So why wouldn't she? Seth's cool."

"He's also 1- taken and 2- something of a social outcast."

"I prefer to think of it as being "unique"."

"You are that, my friend," Luke smiled. "I think we all are. But the unique we are doesn't mesh well with the social hierarchy of Harbor."

"School," Ryan shot a nervous look at Seth.

"Not for months yet, dude, relax."

"But I'm going to public school, right," he frowned. "Do they even have public schools around here?"

"There's Newport Union."

"Oh the kids there are a lot of fun. Luke's surfed with a couple of them. Johnny something and someone named Volchok. Johnny's okay but Volchok's just scary," Anna shook her head.

"Sounds like my kind of place."

"What are you, too good for Harbor?"

"Like they'd even let me in."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Hello? He's from Chino?"

"With your Dad on the case, I don't think that'd be such a big."

"My grades aren't that hot."

"Your grades......" Seth tilted his head. "I thought my dad said you had really good grades. Like, in the high nineties or something."

Ryan mumbled something, squirming.

"Oh, I get it," Anna said nodding her head. "It's us."

"What," Ryan looked confused.

"He doesn't want people to know the first people he met in Newport are complete outcasts."

"What?"

"Hey, it's cool. You can just pretend you don't know us. You might have a problem doing that with Seth seeing as how you live in his house, but with Luke and me, you could totally get away with it."

"It's not....I'm not like that." He shot another desperate look at his friend. "Tell them I'm not like that."

"Relax man. Anna's old man's a psychologist," Luke said. "She's just trying to get you to do something you don't want to do by making you feel bad."

"It always works when I use it on my lab partner in science."

"Yeah but your last lab partner was Chip Saunders. He's an idiot," Seth said.

"They let idiots in your school?"

"If they have enough money, they do."

"See, that's another reason," Ryan said. "Money."

"You are aware of whose home you landed in, right?"

"What?"

"Kirsten is the golden girl of Caleb Nichols. She is his favorite, hands down."

"So?"

""What do you mean, so?"

"Actually, I kind of like that he says "so". Shows he's not obsessed with money like everyone else around here - present company excepted."

"Just trust me, the Cohens can afford to send you to Harbor with Seth."

"They shouldn't have to."

"I realize Union would probably be a day at the beach compared to Chino, but you might like Harbor."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "I wouldn't hold my breath on them letting me in."

"Sandy says you're smart, right?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded.

"They'll probably just make you take an admissions test," Anna shrugged.

"But that's not 'til fall. We need to find something to do now." Luke eyed the new guy eagerly. "You surf?"

"No."

"Chino's not exactly near the beach, man."

"What else do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Video games," Seth said.

Anna groaned.

"Don't give me that Anna. You play them too."

"Not as incessantly as you and Luke do. You're both gonna go blind one day."

"Him before me," Luke said.

"Sounds like fun."

"I miss Taylor." Anna whined. "At least we do different things when she's around."

"Who's Taylor?"

"My best friend," Anna said.

"She was my best friend first, Anna," Seth said.

"Yes, but she was my best friend before she was Luke's, so I have more claim on her than he does and considering we do a lot of stuff together that don't include you two, I have a little bit more of a claim to her."

"She sounds fun."

"She is. Too bad she's visiting family in Louisiana right now. We could do something besides video games."

"Quit whining, woman."

"Yeah, it's not like you're not good at them."

"True, I can kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back, but it's a little better when Taylor's around and I have someone whose brain doesn't shut down while playing."

"It's so annoying," Luke rolled his eyes as the teens headed for the house. "The two of them can talk and play and kick our butts all without blinking an eye."

"They're girls. They're weird like that."

"You must have sisters," Anna said. "Long-suffering sisters, I'm guessing."

"Long-suffering, yes. Sisters, no."

"Oh, so you have a brother?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice. I'm an only child. So is Taylor," Anna said. "Luke, on the other hand, has two little brothers who've adopted us all and bug the crap out of us."

"Cool."

"You say that now, but wait until they're climbing all over you and driving you insane."

"And they will drive you insane," Seth said setting things up so they could play. "Teams?"

"I'll take Luke," Anna said. "You take your new brother."

"Hope you know how to play, bro."

"I'm a fast learner," Ryan said.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, what's he like," Taylor asked Anna over the phone that night.

"Ryan? He's quiet but he catches on to things quickly," Anna held up an outfit and then tossed it on the bed. "And he's got good taste. We went to the pier and Summer, Marissa, and their court were there. He took one look at Marissa and called her a stick figure with a hangover."

Taylor giggled. "Well, no one can call him stupid."

"Seth says we can trust him. "

"I dunno....."

"You do realize keeping our secret from him is either going to be impossible or make him hate us."

Taylor sighed. "Yes, I know."

"So?"

"Tell the boys to do it after you leave on your trip."

"That'll work." Anna held up another outfit and shook her head sadly. All these clothes, and nothing quite right. "How's your trip so far?"

"Not bad," Taylor said. "I'm pleased to report Uncle Jamie will be on parole in town to walk me down the stairs and that my date isn't hideous."

"How's Collette?"

"She's fine. She says hi and to enjoy your trip."

"After Cotillion, I'm gonna need the time away."

"Are the mini-Newpsies getting to you?"

"Not yet. But by that time....."

"I hear that. Why do you think I don't fight these visits?"

"Because you actually like your degenerate cousins?"

"That too."

Anna giggled, "Any luck convincing the whole family to visit for Christmas?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it. I just want to bring them to Caleb's party and see the look on his face when his grandson's best friend's family starts telling people about their prison sentences."

"It might help Ryan fit in as well."

"Oh, don't tell me."

"His father, his brother - in fact, most of his family and the people he knew in Chino are either in jail or have "done time". He's done a few days in Juvie himself."

"Do I want to know what for?"

"This'll kill you. He stole a car to get his friend Theresa to a hospital when someone slipped her some heavy drugs. That's why we couldn't find them after our Chino gig."

Taylor suddenly sat up as something occurred to her, "Anna, she was dancing with Luke for a while."

"Luke would never...!"

"Of course not. But someone was watching him....."

"Oh, you don't think....."

"We both know she doesn't take rejection well and she was there that night."

"God, I don't want to think someone that dangerous is living next door to Seth."

"It's be too easy for her to get at him or Luke or even Ryan."

"Why would she? She's obsessed with "Rip", remember?"

"And Seth's obsessed with Summer, who happens to be her best friend."

"Good point."

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will and I'll let the boys know about our theory and that they can tell Ryan," Anna checked her watch. "Oh I gotta go. Seth, Luke, and I are taking Ryan on another outing tonight."

"What are you doing?"

"It's Luke's choice so I will just be happy if we don't end up at the batting cages."

"Don't forget your helmet this time. The doctor might not let you go on your trip if you have a concussion."

"Bye Taylor."

"Bye Anna."


	3. Chapter 3

Betcha thought we forgot about this, huh? Enjoy.

Chapter 3 -

"C'mon Seth, Anna's the only girl I know," Ryan said. "Can't I have her and you get someone else?"

"Scared, Ryan," Anna asked as the four of them walked into the Newport Country Club for rehearsal.

"I'm just trying to avoid the hell of dancing with an idiot."

"But you'll put me through it."

"You could take Summer."

"She won't go with me."

"Did you ask her?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"She hates me."

"That fact being purely speculative considering he's never actually spoken to her," Anna said.

"I have so."

"Asking her if she has a pen does not count, Cohen," Luke said.

"So ask her now."

"Are you crazy?"

"Fine." Ryan straightened up and smoothed the lapels of the sports coat he was wearing. "I'll ask her for you." He dodged away from Seth's hand. "Be right back."

"Wait, Ryan," Seth tried.

Ryan ignored him and walked over to Summer.

"Excuse me, Summer?"

Summer Roberts turned around and gave Ryan the once over before asking, "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you have a date to this thing yet?"

"You mean Cotillion?"

"Yeah."

She looked him over considering, head tilted.

"Not yet."

"Would you like to go with my friend?" He waved a hand back towards the other side of the room.

Summer looked over Ryan's shoulder and lifted an eyebrow, "Well I don't usually do blonde surfer types but he's not bad. Though his taste in friends needs serious help."

"What," Ryan looked. "Oh no-"

"Hey," Marissa walked over to them. "Sum, you got a White Knight yet?"

"Yeah. Luke Ward," Summer pointed.

"No, that's not who I....."

"And have you got a lady yet.......?"

"Ryan Atwood, and I don't, but......"

"Let's get you paired up then, okay?"

"Wait a second," Ryan said as Summer left him and Marissa. "She's got the wrong-"

It was too late. Summer was already talking to Luke, who was shooting alternate looks of apology and "what the hell did you do?" to Seth and Ryan respectively while Seth took Anna's hand and led her away.

"Okay, so you're gonna be with Lindsey Gardner," Marissa was saying.

"What?"

"Lindsey Gardner," Marissa looked around and motioned a girl with long red hair over.

"Could I just...." He shot a desperate, apologetic look towards Seth.

"What's up, Marissa," Lindsey asked.

"Lindsey, this is your white knight, Ryan Atwell."

"Atwood," Ryan corrected.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Nice to meet you," Lindsey shook his hand as Marissa wandered away.

"What did you do," Anna asked as she marched up to Ryan. "Hi Lindsey."

"Hi Anna."

"Ryan? Answer me."

"It was a misunderstanding. She thought I was pointing at Luke and before I could correct her she told Marissa that her White Knight was Luke."

"Great."

"It's not my fault."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing we can do anything about," Anna sighed. "Have fun, you two."

"Where'd Seth go?"

"He's avoiding Luke so I'm guessing the kitchen entrance."

"I should apologize."

"Give him a minute or two first."

"You know I didn't mean for this to happen, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Anna nodded. "Seth's not all that mad, he's just disappointed."

"Great," Ryan sighed.

"See you later," Anna left them.

"So," Lindsey smiled, "wanna dance?"

-x-x-x-x-

"Seth, it was an accident," Ryan said as he, Seth, Anna, and Luke walked into the Cohen house.

"Seth Cohen doesn't sound anything like Luke Ward."

"I pointed and she took it wrong. I'm sorry, okay?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "At least I don't have to worry about Luke making a move on her."

"I was just trying to help." Ryan grumbled.

"I know you were," Seth nodded. "But I should have stopped you before you started because I already have a date."

"Like you wouldn't have dumped me in a heartbeat if she'd said yes."

"I am not that heartless."

"Seth," Anna gave him a look.

"Only if Ryan was available to take you."

"I would've been if Marissa hadn't set me up with that girl."

"I don't recognize her, she must be new."

"What's her name?"

"Lisa? Linda?"

"Lindsay."

"Yeah."

"Dude, how is it you were popular back in Chino? You can't even remember her name?"

"She's irritating. She acts like I'm a talking chimp."

Anna giggled, "She has this whole I'm so much smarter than everyone else thing sometimes. She gets over it eventually."

"You think this is bad, bro; wait 'til she finds out you're from Chino."

"Great. Maybe I'll be sick for Cotillion."

"Maybe we should send him to Baton Rouge," Anna suggested as she sat on the couch.

"We can't. He's on probation and can't leave the state."

"Oh. Still Collette would be more receptive to him considering how many people in her family have prison records."

"Granted, but it's not an option."

"Who's Colette?"

"Taylor's grandma and the Grand Dame of the Benoit family," Luke said. "She's also one very patient and understanding lady. The male half of Taylor's family have been getting arrested since, and I quote, "that nice young man from Illinois was in office"."

"Sounds like our families have a lot in common, even if I don't know what that means."

"It means that Taylor's family doesn't always operate on the right side of the law."

"No, I got that; I meant the guy from Illinois thing."

"President Lincoln represented Illinois in the House of Representatives."

"Wow. Okay, they may have me beat there. I think the Atwood's criminal activities only go back to Truman."

"And I bet the Atwood's never got busted by the FBI for running moonshine," Seth said. "Taylor's great aunt Marie still has a still hidden in her barn just in case they ever re-enact Prohibition."

"No, the Atwood's were more the bruisers standing in the background when the deliveries were made. Probably."

"You don't know?"

"Not for sure. I looked some stuff up, but I could only go back so far; and after my Grandma....." He shrugged. "Not important."

"I think it's kind of cool," Anna shrugged. "My family is boring."

"Yeah, they're shrinks."

"Shut up," Anna threw a pillow at Luke. "At least I don't have to check in every two hours."

"That's not concern. That's "come home and save me from your brothers"."

"At least we don't have the most overprotective father in the universe," Seth sighed.

"No, that particular honor goes to your neighbor," Anna frowned thinking of her conversation with Taylor about Marissa's presence at the club in Chino.

"Doesn't that Marissa chick live next door?"

"Yeah, and her dad practically keeps her under lock and key."

"Not that girl."

"You see something, Chino?"

"No, I just know the type. She's got her dad wrapped around her little finger."

"That could be true. Explains why she was at that club in.... L.A. I saw here there when I went to see The Rebels one time."

"You like The Rebels," Ryan lifted an eyebrow at Seth. "Thought you were into less mainstream music."

"I dragged him. My parents wouldn't let me go by myself and Luke and Taylor were busy."

"If you're his girlfriend, why don't you hit him for drooling over Summer?"

"Gross."

"No way."

"He's not even close to my type."

"She's like my sister."

"They're not dating."

"Yeah, I kinda get that now."

Anna giggled. "C'mon Ryan, were all your relationships with girls about getting them into bed? Wasn't there at least one that was purely platonic?"

"Not really."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Boys."

"Hey, what about that girl Theresa?"

"Doesn't count. I ..." Ryan shot Anna an uncomfortable look. "We were together."

"I was thinking more of her mom."

"That's disgusting!"

"Which opinion makes it a platonic relationship with a female."

"Oh."

"He gets that weird arguing ability from his dad."

"They're coming in?" Seth fingered his eyebrows.

Anna started to laugh hysterically, falling back onto the couch.

"Something we said?"

Anna took a moment to gather herself together before speaking. "Just imagining you with the Sandy eyebrows singing karaoke with your beautiful out of your league wife."

"You are a wonderful woman. I worship you in a totally brotherly way."

"Wha.....?"

"You think Summer and I will end up together."

"Only because I know how stubborn you are."

"Yeah, man, she can't hold out forever."

"And your best friend is dancing with her tomorrow," Ryan pointed out.

"Thanks to you," Luke frowned.

"No, I think I know where Ryan's going with this," Anna said. "Luke can talk you up."

"He can?"

"I can?"

"Sure, it'll be easy."

"Says you, Chino."

"You've been friends with him for longer than I have. You can think of something."

Luke rolled his eyes and caught the look on Seth's face. He sighed. "Yeah. I guess talking up Cohen's good points will be easy enough."

"Just don't mention the comic book obsession," Anna advised.

"Or the fact that he's been into her since you were ten," Ryan added.

"Then there's really not much left to talk about."

"You like to draw and you like music and you like to sail," Anna smiled.

"You think that'll work?"

"As long as he doesn't mention the video games."

"Or the anime."

"Or the obsession," Ryan said. "Somehow I'm thinking Summer wouldn't like knowing she's been your number one fantasy since before the hormones kicked in."

Seth frowned at him and rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad Marissa never found out. That girl never did know how to keep her mouth shut."

"Can we not talk about the creepy chick next door?" Luke pleaded. "Help me come up with stuff to say about Cohen that will make Summer want to date him."

"He's rich."

"She isn't that shallow."

"Are we talking about the same girl?"

"Yes. And she's not shallow, I tell you."

"And you're still Caleb Nichols" grandson," Anna pointed out. "Geek or not, that's a major plus to a lot of girls in Newport or do I need to remind you about Celia Falls?"

"Anna, I thought we agreed never to mention that stoned, strung out harpy ever again," Seth said.

"Who's Celia?"

"She's this....."

"No!"

"Hey, Anna promised, I didn't."

"One word and I give Marissa a very good reason not to leave your side," Seth narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Do that and I'll tell Summer about Captain Oats."

"Who's Captain Oats," Ryan asked.

"Seth's plastic horse," Anna smiled. "Guys, trampy desperate unoriginal bubble headed girls are not the issue here. Making Seth look appealing to Summer is. Now we need some kind of game plan."

"Count me out."

"You're my brother, man; you're supposed to be on my side."

"Because my last idea turned out so well."

"How did you usually get girls in Chino?"

"I went up and asked if they wanted a beer."

"That might work," Anna said.

"Do I need to remind you of what happened the last time Cohen got drunk?"

"Oh it wasn't that bad. He didn't drown or anything."

"Drown?"

"It was a pool party."

"Where Luke forever destroyed his status in the social elite by fishing me out before I could do more than get wet."

"I considered throwing you back after you puked on my shoes."

"They've been friends ever since," Anna smiled. "It's weird to see guys bond."

"Oh and the way girls bond is so normal," Seth said. "I think we had to threaten not to let you and Taylor watch that stupid show you both like just to get you out of the mall two weeks ago."

"Hey, NCIS is not a stupid show and Michael Weatherly is hot."

"Take your word for it."

"He is. And at least girls don't bond over pounding the stuffing out of each other or other people."

"And guys don't bond over potty breaks and clothes."

"You know one day girls are going to rule the planet and then broken bones and bruises won't be seen as badges of honor."

"You mean they're not in charge now?"

"Girls like scars."

"No we don't."

"Anna, " Ryan leaned forward intently. "Trust me - girls like scars."

"Not on ourselves," Anna said. "But on guys it does seem to turn some girls on. Taylor's cousin gets a lot of attention for the scar he has."

"We talking the knife wound scar on Bobby's shoulder?"

"No, Vance's elbow scar from the broken beer bottle he got sliced with in that bar fight when he was in Hawaii."

"You have scars like that?"

"Some."

"Like the one on your temple?"

"That's......" Ryan shifted uncomfortably. "Weren't we talking about something else?"

"Yes, we were," Anna said. "We were talking about how to get Seth the girl."

"So, let's go over Seth's good points."

"He's not a druggie, an alcoholic, and he doesn't think it's fun to slap girls around," Anna said. "And for Summer that is a big step up from her last, what, four dates?"

"I also have a brain and know how to use it. For someone who dated Chip Saunders, that's a big plus."

"Yeah, Chip's impressed that water is wet."

Anna snorted as she picked up one of Kirsten's architecture magazines from the coffee table, "He's really gotta stop smoking those beers."

"Summer dated a guy who hit her?"

"No, Summer dated a guy who tried to hit her. How many bones in Kyle's hand were broken," Luke asked his friends.

"Five. Coach benched him even after his hand healed. Seems he doesn't like it when his players try taking pot shots at girls who are about a third of their size."

"You want to date a girl who broke some guy's hand?"

"It wasn't her fault! She has rage blackouts."

"And this is a girl you want to date?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded with a goofy grin.

"To quote the Nana, "Oy"," Anna smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, you're pretty good at this," Summer smiled up at Luke as they danced.

"Not really. Seth gave me some tips." There, he'd introduced the subject. Now all he had to do was keep going.

"Seth who?"

"Seth Cohen?" Great, she didn't even know his name. This was going to be harder than he thought. "He's my best friend."

"Right. Marissa's weird neighbor," Summer said. "I kinda figured him for dancing with Dorksend."

"Her name is Taylor," Luke said firmly.

"Whatev."

"He's a really interesting guy." _Who owes me so big for this_.

"Who is?"

"Seth," Luke said.

"Oh right him. What's so interesting about him?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Is it working?"

"How am I supposed to tell?"

"Well, does she have an intrigued look on her face? Is Luke talking?"

"To be honest, Luke looks annoyed. I wonder what Summer's saying."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"....and I think you're totally brave for telling me, even if you're not ready to come completely out of the closet."

" Uh...."

"I can't believe you fell for Cohen, though. He's so weird."

"Uhm....."

"Well, they do say opposites attract."

"No, no, no, no," Luke shook his head. "I like girls. I love girls. Well there are certain girls I'm not too crazy about but trust me if Anna and Taylor weren't like my sisters at this point in time, I'd be trying to jump their bones."

"Uh-huh. _Sure_."

"Really. I'm into girls. I might even have been into you if you didn't sabotage yourself."

" Look, it's okay, okay? I won't tell anyone if you're still in the closet. I'd be proud to be your fag-hag."

"But....."

"And as for not being into me - well, that's just the clincher, isn't it? I know boys and what they like - and what they like is me."

"Not when they insult their best friends."

"Insult?"

"Dorksend? Not very nice Summer," Luke gave her a hard look.

"Marissa came up with that one."

"You use it, though."

"You can't be a target if you're standing on the firing line."

"Right," Luke backed away. "I think we're done here. Have a nice night Roberts."

--xxx---

"Where is he going? Why is he just leaving like that?"

"I've been with you the whole time, Seth; how would I know?"

"Do you think it worked?"

"She looks pissed, so I'm thinking no," Anna frowned. "Go find Ryan and pry him out of Lindsey's clutches. I'll go see what's up with Luke."

"Alright. Hey wait," Seth took her hand in his once more and twirled her in a circle. "I promised one fancy move right?"

Anna giggled, "You are so corny."

"Part of my charm." He kissed her knuckles. "Is Summer watching?"

"You, my friend, are obsessed."

"That's also part of my charm."

"Go find Ryan," she gave him a playful shove. "I'll find Luke and meet you out front."

"Alright."

Anna shook her head and turned to look for her friend, "Oh!"

"It's Anna right," Summer asked.

Anna folded her arms, "What can I do for you Summer?"

"I just wanted to give you a head's up."

"Oh?" Oh, God, I can't believe it worked; Anna thought. Seth's gonna be thrilled. "What about?"

"Someone else is interested in Cohen." Summer tilted her head towards Luke. "Someone who's been his friend longer than you have."

"What," Anna looked at Luke and then started to laugh once she got it. "You think Luke's gay?"

"All he did was talk about Cohen all night."

"Oh Seth is going to kill us," Anna said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Have a nice night, Summer," Anna shook her head as she walked away.

--xxx---

"What do you mean "you blew it"?"

"She got the wrong idea, Cohen; just like she did with Chino."

"How could she get the wrong idea from you talking about......." Ryan paused and then closed his eyes, groaning. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes."

"Oh, what? What?"

"Summer thinks you and Luke are very special friends," Anna said as she joined them. "Ryan, you have a hickey."

"Don't ask," Ryan grumbled. "That girl is an octopus."

"I thought you said she thought you were a moron."

"_Some_one told her my score for the SAT ones."

"I was just trying to help out, bro. I thought you two might hit it off."

"Oh, I don't want to hit her."

"No?"

"No. I want to shove her off the pier with an armful of bricks."

"Staying faithful to someone, Ryan?"

"What?"

"You just don't seem to be interested in any girl around here."

"Just kind of have my eye on someone and I want to see if I meet up with her again."

"That's nice, but can we focus on the other issue for a minute? Namely, why it's a bad thing Summer thinks Luke and I are good friends?"

"She doesn't think you two are friends, bro; she thinks you're dating."

"What?!" Seth tugged at his hair. "What did you say to her?"

"I just told her what a good guy you were."

"And?"

"And I might have gone on at length a few times."

"So?"

"So now she thinks I'm crushing you."

"Great. Next thing you know, she'll cast Ryan as the third in some homo love triangle and...."

"Whoa, where is this coming from?"

"It's that show she watches, the Valley? They do weird stuff like that on there."

"You know this how?"

"He watches it," Anna smirked.

"Not only that," Luke loosened his tie, "he makes us watch it too."

"I didn't hear you complaining when Alexis started making out with Marla."

"That sounds hot."

"Don't sound too enthusiastic or you'll end up watching it with us."

"Says the one who rewound it five times and scoured the internet for a screen capture to use as his computer background."

"I never liked you Anna."

"You love me."

"Not right at this moment I don't."

"No?"

"Not unless you've got some brilliant idea of how to convince Summer I'm not crushing Cohen."

"Kiss Marissa," Anna smiled wickedly.

"That's not funny."

"She's not bad looking." Ryan offered.

"So you kiss her."

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"I know Armageddon-style trouble when I see it."

"He has a brain and he knows how to use it," Anna stood up. "C'mon Luke. Take me home while Seth and Ryan explain the hickey on Ryan's neck to Sandy and Kirsten."

"C'mere Stern," Seth smiled and hugged her. "Have a good time. Be careful, okay?"

"Always," Anna said. She put her hand out to Ryan, "Take care of these two for me okay? I'll see you in about a month."

"You going somewhere?"

"Sailing trip to Tahiti."

"Sounds like fun. Send me a postcard."

"Will do," Anna nodded. "See you all soon."

"Bye Anna," Seth said as she and Luke walked away. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Ryan saw a familiar head moving their way through the crowd and flinched. "Before she finds me."

"Afraid?"

"Terrified," Ryan joked. "C'mon."

"So, who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"The girl you want to cross your path again."

"No one you know."

"Someone from Chino?"

"Let it go, Seth."

"Oh, man; you know that just makes me more curious, right?"

"Shouldn't you be thinking of ways to convince Summer you're straight?"

"Hey she thinks Luke is gay. I still have hope."

"Okay."

"So, blonde or brunette?"

"Wha.....? Neither."

"Redhead? Like Lindsey?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think........" Seth was starting to get an uneasy feeling. Like he used to get when the jocks were about to jump him and pee in his shoes. "How can you not know her hair color?"

"She was wearing a wig."

Oh, shit. "Wig?" Seth tried to keep his voice casual and teasing while his stomach knotted. "How old is this mystery woman, Ryan?"

"Around our age, I think."

"You think?"

"We didn't exactly get a chance to talk."

Oh this was not good. "What about her eyes? Or did she have contacts on?"

"Hazel," Ryan hid a smile.

"Where'd you meet her?"

"Club in Chino."

Oh this was getting worse all the time. Ryan was into Taylor and Seth couldn't tell him that he knew his dream girl without a major amount of trouble coming down on him. "What's her name?"

"She said it was Max."

Okay, he'd always joked about Newport being hell; but he'd really only been joking! Now his pseudo-brother had a thing for his best friend that he was also secretly in a band with and his own dream girl thought his other friend had a crush on him.......

He would not think that things couldn't get any worse - he didn't want to find out what would happen.

"Max...Max...... Like the singer for The Rebels?"

"Yeah that's her."

"She's cute," Seth managed to say without vomiting. "Not my type but cute."

"She's more than cute."

"Take your word for it." Seth sighed. "C'mon, let's get home. I've got make plans." And a very important phone call.

"Hey your folks aren't gonna be mad about this," Ryan motioned to his neck, "are they?"

"Nah. Dad'll think it's funny and Mom will say "This never happened with Seth"."

"Just so long as no one invites Lindsey over."

"Nah. Mom says Lindsey's mom gives her the creeps because she's always asking about Grandpa and what he's doing."

"That's creepy."

"Hence the avoidance of Lindsey and her mother."

The boys walked into the house by way of the front door.

"See you in the morning," Seth said.

"Night," Ryan echoed.

--xxx---

"He what?"

"He's into you."

"But .....but we only talked that once, for barely even five minutes!"

"I knew I wanted Summer-"

"So not the time, Seth. He can't have the hots for me. He talked to Max, not me."

"Max is you! Or you are Max.....I'm confused."

"What else is new?"

"Lindsey Gardner "s is chasing after him because she likes his test scores."

"That obnoxious redhead who showed up late last year? I had to deal with her and her attitude in English. She's more annoying than Marissa is."

"Well, she laid claim to Ryan at Cotillion. Left a mark on his throat."

"Yuck."

"Yeah, that was about his reaction."

Taylor giggled. "Well, no one can say he's brainless."

"True. He does like you."

"He likes Max. He likes the persona I put up when I'm on stage or in the crowd on a break during a show."

"How is that different from the real you?"

"Well for one thing, Max is a lot less self-conscious. You'd never think she had a mother who ran her down at every opportunity."

"Y'know, I think we may have a problem here."

"I know." She sighed. "I've got Luke's situation; only my groupie isn't a head case."

"No, well, yes, but not what I meant."

"What do you mean, then?"

"Once you come back; I see two potential problems. One - he figures out that you are Max."

"I don't think he can....."

"He may be quiet, but he doesn't miss much. The second possibility is worse, though."

"What could be worse?"

"He gets interested in you, Taylor, as well as you, Max."

"I thought we decided you were telling him after Anna left on her sailing trip."

"We did?"

"That's what I told Anna to tell you and Luke."

"I forgot. The whole thing with Summer....... You know she ripped into me for not giving Luke "a chance"? And for "flirting" with Ryan? Hey, stop laughing."

"Sorry. I wish I was there."

"Me, too." He sighed. "So, we tell Ryan the big secret and he starts chasing you when you get back. This is crazy."

"So tell him I'm not interested."

"He'll chase you anyway." Seth snorted. "He chases you, Lindsey chases him, Luke chases Lindsey..."

"Really?"

"Hush, I'm ranting. Marissa chases Luke, Anna chases Marissa .....quit laughing....... I chase Summer who thinks Luke is chasing me and that I'm chasing Ryan......... Did I forget anyone?"

"No, you got all the usual suspects. Though that girl Alex from the Bait Shop is bisexual and I still say she likes you too."

"So we add Alex trying to talk us both into a three-way."

"You're insane."

"But I made you laugh."

"You've been making me laugh for years, Seth. That's nothing new."

"Tell me how your cotillion was," Seth said.

"It was good. I was presented, I danced, I made polite conversation, I drank really bad punch-"

"Oh I knew I forgot something. Speaking of punch, guess what my mom told me?"

"I'm assuming someone got punched?"

"Jimmy Cooper. He's been stealing from his clients."

"Get out."

"Seriously. Greg Fisher attacked him at Cotillion and Dad, if you can believe it, tried to help."

"I can't believe I missed that.

"It gets better - Ryan tackled Mr. Fisher."

"Ryan better watch himself or Luke's gonna have some competition for Marissa's affections."

"She does love to play the damsel in distress, doesn't she?"

"You gotta admit she's good at it. Hey Seth, when you let Ryan in on the big secret are you gonna let him know about Marissa's crush on Rip?"

"Just for the entertainment value. He's already planning on steering clear of Ms. Cooper."

"Smart guy."

"Yeah, he said she was "Armageddon-sized trouble"."

"I'm liking him more and more."

"Yes, but are you liking his as Max or as Taylor."

"This is Taylor with a message from Max. Shut up Cohen."

"Max knows who I am? That'll up my cool factor."

"Shut up."

"C'mon, what's the worst thing that could happen if you go out with Ryan?"

"It ends badly and he decides to get revenge by telling everyone that the dorks they've made fun of for years are the members of the band they like."

"He wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've spent more than five minutes with him. He's cool. That's why I was okay with my parents becoming his guardians. He's a great guy."

"Okay, but I still say he likes my alter ego."

"You and Max are a lot alike. Why is that again?

"Seth."

"Oh that's right you share the same body."

"So, he just likes me for my body?"

"For now. Once he gets to know you, I'm sure he'll flip for your brain, too."

"Then why doesn't he chase Lindsay?"

"Uhm.....because she's a bitch?"

"She can't be that bad."

"She's got nothing on the women in my life."

"You flirting with me Cohen?"

"That's disgusting Townsend."

Taylor giggled. "I know. But it's nice to know I can gross you out from 3000 miles away."

"Yes, you are very impressive. I bow in awe of your skills."

Taylor smiled on her end before she yawned.

Seth shot a look at the clock, "Oops. Sorry Tay. I forgot how late it was out there. Go to sleep. I'll talk to you later."

"Sleep well, and Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about the Summer thing, we'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Taylor."

"Anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

enjoy m'dears.

"You tell him," Seth said.

Luke shook his head, "No way. He's your brother."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Fine." He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Seth opened the door and poked his head in as Ryan sat up.

"You got a minute, man?"

"Sure," the blonde boy nodded.

Seth opened the door and came in, Luke behind him.

"How's the eye," Luke asked.

"Remind me not to get in between Jimmy Cooper and the next guy who wants to kill him," Ryan said.

"Hey, man, you gave better than you got."

"I'm just lucky Sandy took the rap for me."

"He's good like that," Seth agreed. "So, we need to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"We've met before," Seth said after a moment.

"Yeah, when your dad brought me in." Ryan tilted his head. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No, we met before you ever came into this house."

"We have." Tone doubtful.

"Yeah, in Chino." Luke put in. "We were the band."

"Are the band."

"Right, sorry. We ARE the band. Y'know, the Rebels?"

Ryan just sat there. After a while, Seth started to fidget.

"Ryan? Man, you okay?"

Blue eyes locked on brown and the corner of his brother's mouth twitched, "Your parents ever find out they'll ground you until you're fifty.

"Mom and Dad already know. The only parent who doesn't is Veronica."

"Veronica?"

"Veronica Townsend, Taylor's mom," Luke clarified. "You might remember her as Max?"

"Max isn't old enough to be someone's mother."

Luke frowned, playing back what he'd said in his mind.

"Oh! No, man, TAYLOR is Max."

"Oh," Ryan said with a sheepish grin. "So, wait if you guys are the band, then why does everyone look at you like you've got some kind of disease?"

"That's the other part. No one knows who we really are."

"I'd really like to keep it that way, too."

"Why?"

"Marissa is obsessed with Rip."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, Miss Swizzle Stick isn't exactly my type."

Seth snickered, "Swizzle Stick. Have I thanked you for coming up with that, yet?"

"No problem," Ryan smiled before turning to Luke. "So, I remember you and Taylor dancing together at the club. Anything going on with you two?"

"Just friends," Luke said.

"How about you?"

"Friends." Seth grinned evilly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. C'mon I barely talked to her for five minutes."

"Damn, you like her," Luke said.

"Five minutes, tops."

"Yeah, sometimes it happens like that. I remember when I fell for Summer...."

"Dude, spare us the mermaid poem story, okay?"

"Heard this story before," Ryan asked.

"Heard it and witnessed it happening," Luke said. "But will he make a move on the girl? No."

"I wanna take it slow; get to know the girl behind the dream, y'know?"

"You're scared."

"Like you're not?"

Ryan looked distinctly uncomfortable and changed the subject, "So, what made you decide to tell me?"

"I wasn't that wild about lying to you," Seth said.

"That, and it would've been hard to explain why we suddenly started avoiding you."

"Now you can cover for us." Seth enthused.

"Uhm, not really."

"Why not? You want to get us in trouble?"

"No."

"You're not asking for a bribe or something, right?"

"Of course not." Ryan ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just not so hot on the lying part."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Well, you need to get over it."

"It's not a moral thing, it's an ability thing."

"So, you're a bad liar?"

"I suck at it," Ryan admitted. "I can't lie to anyone. Friends, teachers, family; they all bust me two seconds after the words are out of my mouth."

"Man, it's amazing that you don't have a permanent slap imprint on the side of your face."

"Hey, that reminds me, how's your friend Teresa," Seth asked.

"Oh, I haven't talked to her since I got here."

"Why not?"

"She's kinda ticked about the drugs."

"But you didn't give them to her."

"No, but someone did."

"So she thinks you should've been watching closer."

"Yeah," Ryan nodded.

"Sorry about that."

"Maybe it's better this way. I'm here and she's there. It might be better just to make a clean break."

"Yeah," Seth nodded. "So, we have a couple of months before the girls come back. We need plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"Come on, don't you trust me?"

"Not since Christmas break when we were thirteen. Anna ended up with a sprained wrist and Taylor got a fat lip."

"Ouch."

"But speaking of plans, my dad has offered to get us a condo in TJ if we want to go there this year instead of Comic Con."

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Everybody goes to TJ the weekend before school."

"Why?"

"Don't know. That's why I want to go."

"It's a year for change, so okay," Seth nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then and it'll make an interesting story to tell the girls when they get back."

"When do they get back?"

"Anna gets back the day before school and Taylor gets back the morning of. She'll be coming right from the airport."

"We could have some real fun while they're gone."

"More video games?"

"Well...." Desperately, Seth tried to pretend that hadn't been what he'd been thinking of.

"We'll do the video games," Luke laughed. "We'll go sailing. We'll avoid the Swizzle Stick and her court except for one member in particular."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"We better practice somewhere in there or Taylor'll kill us."

"Good point."

"So.....you guys accepting applications for roadie?"

"We'll talk about it when the girls get back," Seth smiled. "But you definitely have the inside track."

"And hey, you'll make a good bodyguard too," Luke said. "Which is something we could always use. You should see the way some of these guys hit on Anna and Taylor."

"We'll have to get you a wig or something."

"It would be a little obvious if I started working for the Rebels and hanging out with you guys."

"Even Marissa would be able to put it together."

"So - black or just dark brown?"

"Black. And some kind of washable tattoo."

"Why a tattoo?"

"Duh, dude. They're distracting as hell. No one would be looking at his face."

"Yeah and if they're removable you don't have to go through the pain of hiding them when you're in gym or at the beach."

"You've given this argument before."

"Taylor wanted to get one last year."

"Where did she get it?"

"What makes you think she got one?"

"She seems like the kind of girl who gets what she wants."

"As far as I know she didn't," Luke said.

"Rose just about her butt," Seth said.

"What?"

"It was the weekend you were at your grandmother's 65th birthday party."

"And she showed you? Gross."

"More like I saw it when she was swimming over here one time after practice."

"Dude." Luke shook his head, and then tilted it as he stared at the other blonde." Hey, don't look now, but I think we broke him."

"He's in drool-space."

"You would know."

"Haha," Seth shook his head. "Hey Ryan, stop have fantasies about stripping Taylor's clothes off or we're tossing you into the pool."

"Huh? Pool?"

"Yes, the pool," Seth said. "You're having impure thoughts about a girl I consider a sister. Therefore into the pool you go."

"Hey, if she's Cohen's sister, and you're his brother...."

"Don't."

"Dude, that's just wrong," Seth said. "C'mon, I hear the call of GTA."

"And food. I smell lunch," Luke smiled. "I think I wanna marry Rosa."

"You are so easy," Seth teased his friend. He looked back at Ryan. "Hey. Don't worry. I'll talk you up to Taylor every chance I get and if I do it right you'll have yourself a Southern Belle by the time school starts."

"Don't do that."

"Why not? Your plan with Summer back-fired....."

"....horribly so..."

"...but you at least tried. Let me pay you back."

"If there's something there, it won't need any help. And I don't want to force it."

"She thinks you like Max."

"She is Max."

"Parts of her are and parts of her aren't," Seth said.

"Meaning?"

"Well, would you ever think that Max had a mother who ran her down at every opportunity?"

"Sort of."

"You would?"

"Trey comes off aggressive and confident but that's not because of support from our parents."

Seth nodded in understanding. He'd never understood the part of Taylor that was created by Veronica's dual disinterest and need to make her daughter feel like a lower life form. But maybe Ryan could.

"C'mon. Let's get in there before Luke eats everything in sight."

Ryan smiled and followed his brother.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor entered a chat room and smiled.

**Dynamite:** _Hey Banana. How are the islands?_

**Banana:** _Great. Very inspiring._

**Dynamite:** _Speaking of inspiring, I talked to Cohen. We have to go to some party for the hospital like a week after we're back in school. Guess who's throwing it?_

**Banana:** _Caleb?_

**Dynamite:** _ Yep. Every time he does charity I think of that song from Les Mis. Ya know- "Master of the house/doling out the charm/ready with a handshake and an open palm."_

**Banana:** _I wonder what the catch is._

**Dynamite:**_ LOL_

**Banana:** _So, how was your debut?_

**Dynamite:** _Not half as interesting as yours if what Seth says can be believed. Summer really thinks Luke and Seth are "together"?_

**Banana:** _Yeah. Crazy, no? I guess Luke talking up Seth just confused the girl._

**Dynamite:** _Meow._

Banana: What? He can do better.

**Dynamite:** _ Try telling him that. He could be knee deep in groupies -_ everyone _goes for the drummer - and yet he stays faithful to a girl who has no idea he exists._

**Banana:** _That kind of loyalty is hot._

**Dynamite:** _Something you want to tell me?_

**Banana:** _Please._ So _not my type._

**Dynamite:** _Gotcha. LOL_

**Banana:** _Funny, Speaking of the boys, guess what?_

**Dynamite:** _Luke suddenly realized that Marissa is the girl for him and has decided to send her an invite to our next show?_

**Banana:** _Ew! So not funny._

**Dynamite:**_ I think I am._

**Banana:** _We'll talk about your delusions later. After you decide about our roadie._

**Dynamite:** _What roadie? _

**Banana:** _The bad boy in the pool house. The guys clued him in and he volunteered to be our roadie. S says he likes you._

**Dynamite:** _I'll tell you what I told him. Our new bad ass and roadie likes Max._

**Banana:** _Yeah he said you'd say that. I think Pool House boy likes all of you-both of you._

**Dynamite:** _Like I told him - not possible. We only talked for about five minutes. _

**Banana:** _Longer than any conversation S has had with Squirrel-Girl._

**Dynamite:** _Squirrel-Girl? Again I say - Meow! with an emphasis on the "ow". You sure there's nothing you want to tell me?_

**Banana:** _Stop trying to change the subject- hold on. I gotta go. Dinner time._

**Dynamite: ** _Okay. Talk again soon. LYLAS._

**Banana:** _Same to you. Buh-bye._

_Banana has signed off._


	5. Chapter 5

that was quick. Enjoy you guys. and make sure you go read ORy's other masterpieces. She's a flipping genius. :)

First day of school~

"So, where are the girls," Seth asked.

"Anna called ten minutes before I left the house. Tay's plane was landing. They should be here any second."

"So, how mad do you think Tay's gonna be at us for all the crap we were involved with this summer?"

"Maybe a little," Luke shrugged.

"Try very," a lightly Southern accented voice said from behind them. The boys turned around. "Two months. Anna and I were gone for two months and you two boneheads managed to do everything but get yourself arrested."

"It wasn't all their fault," Ryan spoke up.

"Thanks for sticking up for them but I'm sure most of it was their fault. I had Kirsten and Meredith calling me in Baton Rouge screaming, telling me I need to come home because my best friends have become Rosemary's babies."

"We were just....."

"See, what happened was....."

"Hush. We will talk about this after school, at practice."

"Good to have you back, Tay. It's hard trying to strike fear into the hearts of these two without you around."

"Don't you mean three?"

"No. Roadie pretty much tried to keep things from getting out of hand and helped clean up the mess."

"Nothing I haven't done before."

Taylor smiled and reached out a hand, "I'm Taylor Townsend. It's nice to meet you."

Ryan shook her hand, "You, too."

Taylor nodded and sat down next to Seth, "So, how goes the Summer hunt?"

"Not really sure to tell you the truth."

"Still thinks you're gay, huh?"

"Worse. Given all that's happened in the last few months, she thinks.....she thinks......"

"She's thinks he's into the rough stuff.""

"Rough stuff," Anna asked. "Tell me this doesn't have anything to do with that trick your grandfather was seeing."

"That wasn't me, that was Ryan."

"What?"

"I told her I wasn't interested."

"She must've been deaf, then; because she was crawling all over you when we got there."

"You guys were so much help, too."

"You looked like you were having fun."

"Having some slut rubbing herself all over me like a cat while I try and push her off without hurting her isn't fun." Ryan snapped.

"And while we were trying to pry Gabby off of Ryan, she scratched Seth up pretty good."

"Oh no," Taylor said. "So, Summer sees you guys leaving the pool house and notices Gabby's handiwork and thinks it's one of you two and jumps to the conclusion that Seth likes it rough."

"And threesomes."

"That is so gross to even think about."

"It gets better."

"What? She tell your parents?"

"No, my grandpa."

"Oh I bet Caleb loved that," Anna gasped.

"Are you out of the will," Taylor asked Seth.

"I think he's going with the theory that Summer was drunk."

"So, what does the newcomer think of Caleb," Taylor asked of Ryan who had been quietly listening to their conversation.

"Oh, he's interesting."

"It's okay not to like him," Anna said. "My parents still don't."

"He's Seth's grandfather."

"Dad doesn't like him either, bro. It's cool."

"He's just not a person who is easy to like," Taylor said. "He didn't even walk his own daughter down the aisle at her wedding and he is forever telling Anna and me to grow up when call each other by the nicknames we gave each other."

"Nicknames?"

"Yeah. Tay's 'Dynamite' and I'm 'Banana'," Anna said.

"Banana I get but why Dynamite?"

"My initials are T.N.T."

"Oh."

"Why are you blushing?"

"I thought there was another reason."

"What other reason?"

"Nothing."

"Dude! She's my sister!"

Taylor giggled. "So how was TJ?"

"Oh lots of fun. Did we tell you Marissa nearly OD'd?"

"What?"

"Yeah her date for the trip started making out with Holly and add on to that her parents are getting a divorce so she decided to take some of Summer's stepmonster's painkillers and chase 'em down with a bottle of Tequila."

"Moron," Taylor hissed.

"Ryan got to be the big hero."

"I stuck some fingers down her throat, that's all."

"So much for my hopes that Rip would get some competition."

"Yeah, not even Marissa chases a guy that makes her puke."

"Thank God."

"Not your type, Ryan," Taylor asked.

"Not even a little bit. I had way too many stoners in my life before Newport. I'd like to leave them in the past."

"Well then how lucky are you that you met us first," Anna smiled. "The only drugs we ever come into contact with are in fume form."

"Those don't really count, what with Seth putting those air purifiers next to the speakers."

"So I don't want asthma, sue me."

"Nah, too much paperwork," Taylor teased. "Oh before I forget I have stuff for you guys." She dug into her bag. "Seth, this is for you. Luke, this is yours, and remind me later, I got something for your brothers when Aunt Marie took me on her annual pilgrimage."

"You got the twins something from Graceland?"

"Yep and Ryan this is for you," Taylor handed over a package. "Seth mentioned you were into architecture so I got you some books about the building styles of the South."

"Thanks." Ryan mumbled at his feet, his face bright red. "You didn't have to."

"No problem," Taylor smiled brightly. "Think of it as a 'Welcome to our little corner of the world' gift."

"No Yo La Tengo," Seth said.

"Huh?"

"Singer. Kind of an in-joke."

"Don't worry, man. As a roadie, all you have to do is stand there and glare." Seth smiled. "Yeah, like that."

"You sure you want to do the roadie thing," Anna asked. "We'll understand if you want to find other friends."

"Didn't we go through this already?"

"Our version had some pretty creative vulgarities in it." Luke grinned.

"I'm not making friends with any of these......" Ryan sneered at the oblivious students around them. "Just, no."

"You'd probably be pretty popular. Good-looking, smart - you said you played soccer." Anna tilted her head at the glare she got. "Seth's right, that's a good glare."

"Like I'd want to get in with freaks who think terrorizing other people is fun. Forget it. I'm with you guys." He looked challengingly at Taylor. "And if your manager is getting you gigs places like Chino, then you've either got a roadie or another stalker."

"Sometimes I think our manager is the stalker," Luke said with an eye roll. "He hits on Tay every chance he gets."

"Does he go here?"

"Thank God no. He goes to Pacific."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"He's our manager."

"Doesn't mean he can get away with being rude."

"You're so sweet," Taylor batted her lashes at him.

Ryan blushed, "Thanks."

"Dream girl at two o'clock," Anna nudged Seth.

"Where?"

"She's looking good today."

"Maybe we should wave."

"Right." Seth groaned. "Because she didn't notice all of us turning to look."

"And here she comes."

"Solo?"

"No she's toting the latest accessory of the fall. For the girl who has everything, the best friend with a drug problem," Taylor quietly as she pulled out a granola bar, broke it in half and gave half to Anna.

"Oh God," Luke hunched his shoulders defensively.

"Is it too late to bail?"

"Bro, she's not that bad." Seth grinned wildly as the two girls reached them. "Hey, Summer. Marissa."

"Hey Cohen," Summer said.

"Seth," Marissa nodded.

"Can we help you," Anna asked nicely.

"We want to tell Cohen that we think you're very brave."

"You do?"

"Of course. Newport isn't the most open-minded of towns to be gay in."

"And Chad's going to be a jerk. After years of calling you queer, he's gonna be all over the fact that you are."

"I'm not gay."

"Oh, we understand."

"Yeah, it's tough to come out around here."

"But you're not gonna be able to keep it a secret forever."

"He's really not gay."

"It's okay, Luke." Summer patted his shoulder and glared at Ryan. "I'm sure things'll work out for you."

"Summer, Seth and Anna have been going out for over three months," Taylor said suddenly. "And Luke's pretty much engaged to my cousin Dominique in Baton Rouge."

"What," Summer stared at her.

"Sorry guys, but I was getting sick of hearing the accusations."

"It's okay," Luke assured her.

"Absolutely," Seth agreed.

"Oh," Summer deflated. "What about you?"

"No way is he gay," Anna said. "You should see the pictures of his ex-girlfriend. If I swung that way I'd move to Chino for that reason alone."

"Then why.....Oh, very funny."

"What are you...?"

"I don't think it's nice to trick someone like that, just to get attention."

"There wasn't any trick!"

"C'mon, Coop, let's get out of here before they think up some other joke."

"Yeah." The taller girl glared at Ryan. "To think I was going to thank you by letting you take me out."

"Like I'd want to." He mumbled to her retreating back.

"Well, on the bright side she doesn't think you're gay anymore," Taylor smiled at Seth.

"No, now she thinks I'm going out with Anna."

"Do you really have a cousin Dominique," Ryan asked.

"Yes. Remind me to show you pictures of her birthday party from over the summer. It was a princess theme. Imagine fifteen three and four year olds running around the parlor at my aunt Brier's house. It was insane," Taylor said as they rose to their feet

"Robbing the cradle, huh Luke," Ryan smiled.

"Very funny. It's really too bad I can't pull the girlfriend trick when I'm Rip."

"Wear a ring."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I get it."

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Ryan."

"What is?"

"When you're Rip, you wear a wedding ring."

"How is that gonna help? A wedding would've been big news. And aren't I too young to get married?"

"You are. But Rip?"

"Besides, since no one knows who the Rebels are, a "secret wedding" isn't that big of a stretch."

"You were right Tay."

"About what?"

"Ryan having a brain and knowing how to use it," Anna smiled.

"You've been talking about me," Ryan asked.

"Oh just a few little factoid conversations," Taylor smiled.

"Good."

"Yeah, that's good. But Summer now thinks I'm a jerk who pulls stupid pranks on people."

"I'm sure once she calms down, she'll realize that wasn't what was going on."

"She hates me."

"No, she doesn't."

"How can you say that? You heard her."

"Think about it, dude. Would she be that pissed off if she didn't care?"

"Even if she spends the next few days cussing you out - at least she's talking about you."

"And, hey; now she knows your name."

"And it's your actual name instead of 'Marissa's weird neighbor'," Taylor pointed out.

"You guys really know how to cheer a guy up, you know that?"

"It's what we're here for buddy," Luke clapped his shoulder.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, what do we think," Anna asked her friend.

"About what?"

"Ryan."

"He's cute," Taylor said.

"And smart."

"And smart."

"Good guy, loyal, not a jerk."

"Point?"

"You could do worse."

"Yeah, I guess I could. Maybe if I ask him out," Taylor said thoughtfully.

"Good idea. Ask him at lunch."

"I don't want to do it in front of people. What if he says no?"

"He's not going to say no."

"I don't want him to go just to avoid hurting my feelings."

"Trust me, that wouldn't be the case."

"Still. I think I'll wait and try to get him alone before I ask. Asking him in front of the guys would not be the most comfortable thing for either of us."

"Chicken."

"And proud of it."

"You may be right about asking him in private. Can you just imagine Seth's reaction?"

"We're like his freaking sisters and Ryan's his new brother. The word I am not going to say would be out of his mouth before Ryan could even consider saying 'yes' or 'no'."

"I have the same word in mind for your hare-brained idea this morning."

"Pardon?"

"I'm dating Seth?"

"It got her to back off."

"It's gross to even contemplate."

"Summer's the jealous type."

"Meaning?"

"She'll see you with him and it'll drive her nuts and she'll start chasing him."

Anna sighed. "I hope it happens soon. Thinking of Seth like that gives me the wiggins."

"I know. I gave you two dating status because I couldn't get the words 'I'm dating him' to pass out of my mouth without getting dry mouth."

"You and Seth? Me and Seth? One word."

The girls looked at each other and a soft "Ew!" came from their lips.

"So, when are you gonna ask Ryan out?"

"As soon as I can get him alone," Taylor said writing something down. "I hate science."

"Who doesn't?"

Taylor raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Anna looked back.

"Seth," they said in unison.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ask her out," Luke said.

"Isn't she gonna wanna practice with you guys?"

"Yes but you can still ask her out."

"Idnohw."

"Huh?"

"I don't know how."

"Excuse me!?"

"Shh." Ryan looked around nervously. "Keep your voice down."

"How do you not know how to ask out a girl," Luke looked at him curiously.

"In Chino we didn't really do the whole 'go up to a girl and ask her out' thing."

"Then how did you get girls? You have gotten...... I mean you're not a......." Ryan gave him a significant look. "Okay. Just thought I'd ask. How did you....?"

"Trey always knew when there was a party. There were girls, there was beer, sometimes there was pot......things just kind of ......flowed."

"Well, we're social outcasts. We don't get invited to parties," Luke told him. "And if you plan on hanging with us you'll have to do things the old-fashioned way."

"You mean just go up and ask her?"

"Sure, why not?"

"She'll say 'no'."

"You don't know that," Luke said. "Maybe she likes you too."

"She doesn't even know me. We only talked the once."

"She brought you that book."

"She brought presents for everyone."

"Dude, I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Not funny."

"C'mon, man. Everyone else, she knew what they wanted. But you? She had to _ask_, didn't she?"

"She was being nice," Ryan said.

"You are not this thick," Luke groaned. "She wanted to make a good impression on you Atwood."

"Maybe."

"You are one stubborn bastard, you know?"

"I've been told."

"Fine. Ask her out, don't ask her out. Just don't complain to me when one of those guys who is forever trying to get her attention when we play actually succeeds and you miss your chance."

"Jerk."

"Y'know, for a guy from Chino; you're kind of a wimp."

"I could punch you if you want."

"When it comes to girls, dude."

"I'll ask her, okay?"

"Good."

"Fine."

"Great."

"Hey guys, what are we talking about," Seth sat down next to them.

"Chino's asking Taylor out."

"Seriously? Where are you taking her?"

"Taking?"

"On the date?"

"Dinner and a movie is a classic."

"What kind of movies does she like?"

"She doesn't do horror movies or gross out movies. She likes old movies and anything that makes her laugh is good."

"Some kind of comedy, then." He turned pleading eyes to Seth.

"What?"

"You can't help me narrow it down? You're her best friend."

"So's Luke. So's Anna."

"Well they're not you. You're my brother. You're supposed to help me."

"I find myself weirded out by the concept of you, or anyone else, dating Taylor. She's like my sister."

"Yeah, you two were definitely separated at birth."

"Okay so does that mean Veronica's really my mother or that Kirsten is Taylor's mom?"

"And if we're going by that theory does that mean Sandy-"

"Stop right there. I do want to think about my father having sex with anyone."

"From the way he and Kirsten....."

"Anh! Not another word!"

Luke laughed and even Ryan cracked a smile.

"It's not funny. You don't know disturbing it is to come into room and seeing your parents making out. Meredith and Carson act like adults instead of horny teenagers."

"Probably because my brothers stress them out so much they don't want to take the risk."

Seth groaned. "Now I have to wonder if they're being safe. I hate you."

"Can we get back to my problem?"

"Which is?"

"Asking Taylor out."

"Just go up to her and say 'I was wondering if you'd like to go out with sometime'."

"It wouldn't hurt to say she was hot," Luke advised. "Girls like that stuff."

"Dude, this is Taylor; not your groupie."

"You don't think Taylor is hot?"

"I can't say this enough -ew! The girl is like my sister, remember?"

"You think she'd get offended if I said she was hot?"

"I think she wouldn't believe you."

"That makes no sense."

"It will eventually make sense. You just have to meet Veronica."

"Ooo. Veronica. Man, wear Kevlar."

"How bad could she be?"

"You've met Julie?"

"Of course."

"Times her by ten and rip out the fact that Julie gives a damn about her kids."

"I think she's a demon or something. Maybe the reincarnation of Hitler."

"You guys are kidding, right?" The other two boys shook their heads and Ryan sighed. "I was wondering why no one else had snapped her up."

"Veronica's only part of it," Luke said.

"What's the other part?"

"Me and Luke," Seth told him.

"What do you mean?"

"The last guy that made any sort of move towards Taylor was Kyle Nourlund."

"So?"

"He's part of the 'pee in Seth's shoes' crowd," Luke rolled his eyes. "We don't like him and Taylor made it very clear that she'd rather have one of the many STDs that Kyle was rumored to have at that point than go out with him."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. He still can't get a date."

Seth cracked up as the teacher called the class back to attention.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor stretched out on the bench near the spot where she, Anna, Seth, Luke, and Ryan planned to have lunch.

"This seat taken," a voice asked.

Taylor opened her eyes and frowned, "Uh hi Summer. What can I do for you?"

"Give me the real story on Cohen."

"We told you......"

"Yeah, and I'm not buying it. He and Tinkerbelle, here......"

".....tinkerbell......?"

"......have about as much chemistry as a block of ice. So, if he's not doing the nasty with Chino, and not doing the closet thing with Luke - then what's the sitch?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't like being lied to."

"Summer, no one lied to you for malicious reasons."

"Well, what were the reasons?"

"Well, for one we wanted to get you off the 'Seth and Luke are lovers' track," Anna said as she sat up. "Honestly Summer, if the first thing that occurred to you as a reason for Luke talking Seth up to you was that they were involved you watch the Valley way too much."

"There is no thing as too much Valley and how do you know I watch that?"

"You have a poster of the leading couple on your locker door," Luke said as he and the boys appeared. Taylor drew her legs up and Ryan, after being discreetly nudged forward took the seat next to them.

"Hey, Summer."

"Cohen."

_You'd think she just agreed to marry him from the look on his face_, Taylor thought.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Apparently Summer wants the whole story," Anna said, giving a section of her orange to Luke and taking a pretzel from Seth.

"The whole story?"

"Yes, the whole story. Starting with why you let me think you," she pointed at Luke, "and you," gesturing to Seth, "were dating."

"Hey we didn't let you think anything. We tried very hard to get you to see the truth."

"Or that you went to Cotillion with the wrong guy."

"What? I went with Luke." Summer looked around the group. "Who was I supposed to go with?"

"Seth. I was trying to subtly point at Seth, not Luke."

"What? Why would Cohen want to go with me? He was already going with Tinkerbelle."

"I would have been more than happy to dance with Luke if you'd gotten the hint."

"Guys, can we not? It's not important."

"It is important, Cohen; I need to figure out......."

_We have comprehension_, Taylor thought to herself, as Summer's eyes locked on Seth and went very, almost anime, wide.

"I-I-I have to go," Summer said and all but ran from the five of them.

Taylor looked at Seth, "You okay?"

"My dream girl just ran away from me in horror. What do you think?"

"I think she's out of her mind. She has no idea what she's losing," Anna smiled.

"Yeah, man. If she was horrified, there would've been more 'ew' and maybe some slapping." Luke said. "All in all, a good sign, I think."

"Not to worry Seth. I think Summer will come to her senses and if she doesn't, you can always see if I'm right and Alex is bisexual," Taylor smiled.

"Alex? Who's Alex?"

"She works at the Bait Shop. We've played there a couple of times and we always see her flirting with girls but Taylor's convinced she swings both ways and that she likes Seth," Anna explained.

"Which just proves you shouldn't inhale too deeply in the bars around here," Seth quipped.

Taylor laughed as she sat up, "Honest opinion? Summer could like you too. She just needs some time to adjust to it."

"Yeah man, it's not every day someone from the social elite of Harbor finds out she's harboring feelings for someone as low on the ladder as we are," Luke told him.

"Have a little faith. While you could do better she couldn't," Anna smiled.

"The only better I could do is you or Taylor and every time that comes up I hear banjo music and get nauseous."

"Ew," Taylor and Anna said in unison before throwing a grape and a potato chip at him respectively.

"My sentiments exactly, which was my point. Summer is a good person, she just doesn't know how to be anything other than a Newport bobblehead."

"Do you guys realize that probably would've been my fate had I not been assigned to be Seth's buddy when he first moved here," Taylor frowned.

Everyone but Ryan burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just trying to imagine you as a bobble-head, Tay." Anna shook her head.

"My imagination isn't that good." Luke snorted.

"You would've been an outcast, mi amigo; but no way could you ever have ended up as bad as...... as....."

"Miss Swizzle Stick?"

"Correctomundo, my brother."

"I would've been the transplanted Southern Belle who became a Northern Ding-Dong," Taylor smiled.

"You weren't that bad, Tay," Seth said. "Although it did take you a while to stop calling everyone "Sugar"."

"I remember when she called Caleb that when she came home after a vacation," Luke laughed. "He looked at her like she was from another planet."

"I think that's why she said it."

"Wish I could've seen that."

"I'm sure I'll call you Sugar at some point, Ryan," Taylor said. "Most likely when I'm half asleep on the couch at Seth's."

"Or when we're out on a date?"

There was a short silence.

"Okay, now I know why you don't talk much."

"Breathe, man. I know it's hard with that foot in your mouth, but breathe."

Ryan was about to apologize and tell her to forget the whole thing when she spoke.

"Carnival tonight okay with you," she smiled at him.

"Meet you there?"

"I'll pick you up. Look for a hideous green army style jeep at about six."

"Sounds great." He smiled at her.

"Wow. Nice." Anna nudged Taylor and grinned. "Keep him from doing that too much, or you'll have the whole school after him."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Taylor said.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ryan frowned at himself in the mirror. Why had he left Kirsten go shopping for him?

"Problem, bro?"

"No."

He tore off the shirt he was wearing and tossed it on the bed to join the others. Glaring at Seth, he stomped over to the closet and considered the remaining shirts.

"I realize Tay has money but she's not the type to stand on ceremony. Her family didn't make their money by working people to death. They made it by doing things that weren't always legal."

"What's your point?" Not that one. Not that one either. Dammit!

"My point is, she's not going to care what you're wearing." Seth smirked, "Unless you go with your current shirtless look. Then I'm thinking she'll be wanting to stay in and oh my god I need to bleach my brain."

Ryan shot a glare over his shoulder and then took a blue shirt off a hanger and put it on.

Seth was rubbing his temples with a pained look when Ryan turned around.

"You going to this thing tonight," Ryan asked.

"Luke and Anna are coming to get me after I call them to let them know that you two have left on your date."

"You're going to stalk us and give unhelpful advice and mock, aren't you?"

"It's like you read my mind."

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "Read mine."

"I don't think I like what I'm seeing," Seth said. "Okay. We'll stay out of it."

"Thank you."

"Can't promise the folks won't once they find out."

"So don't tell them."

"Right, because that always works out so well."

"I'm serious."

"It's not like they wouldn't be supportive."

"Just give me a day or so, okay?"

"Yeah okay," Seth agreed.

"Thanks," Ryan said. He spared a glance at the alarm clock beside his bed. "Taylor should be here soon. See you later."

"Have fun," Seth told him as the boys parted since Ryan was going to go around the house as to avoid parental snooping and guidance.

Luck was with him, because he got all the way to the end of the driveway without running into Kirsten or Sandy.

And as a reward at the end of the driveway just to the left was the hideous green jeep with Taylor at the wheel. He took a moment to watch her. She was leaning back against the seat, her eyes closed, enjoying the music coming from her stereo.

"This is a good song." He told her.

Her eyes flew open, "Oh! That's embarrassing."

"What," Ryan asked as he got into the car.

"When I'm alone or when I think I'm alone I just kind of lose myself in music."

"What's wrong with that? You're a musician."

"It's kind of embarrassing to be caught doing it by someone you're on a first date with. You're not supposed to know everything I do by the end of the night."

"But I'm supposed to learn something, right? At least one thing?"

Taylor smiled, "Yeah. But you can't learn everything or there's no reason for another date."

"Is that why Seth wants to date Summer? He knows everything about here, right?"

"I'm pretty sure that there are some things Seth doesn't know about Summer," Taylor said as she put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb.

"Yeah, but even if he knew everything, he'd still want to date her."

"Like you'd still want to date me?"

"Sure. Life isn't stagnant."

"Meaning things keep changing and you can never find out everything?"

"Yes."

"You're good at that."

"What?"

"Convincing people. You should try the debate team."

"Funny."

"I wasn't joking."

"I like to save the talking for what's important."

"You don't think the debate team's important?"

"No."

"Okay," Taylor nodded. "Not a person who likes school teams."

"Now that's not true. I'm considering the soccer team."

"Luke asked you, didn't he? So he wouldn't be alone with all those stoners?"

"So? Doesn't mean I don't like soccer."

"Okay so you like soccer."

"Wait, wait, that's more than one thing you know about me. That puts you at an unfair advantage."

"You know that I'm a Southern belle, that I get lost in music, that my family has a history of legal vagueness, and that I'm in a secret band."

"You know I'm from Chino, that my family has a history of getting arrested, that I like soccer, that I'm into architecture, and all the things that Seth reported to you."

"My middle name is Nicolette for my father's grandmother."

"That's pretty."

"Until some of the popular girls find out and start calling you 'Nicorette Dorksend'."

"Who cares about them?"

"No one I know unless of course you mean Summer."

"She wasn't one of them, so no."

"How did you know she isn't one of the 'torture Taylor' gang?"

"It's the only thing that could make Seth not like her."

"And since he still likes her........"

"Yep."

"Well, she did call me 'Dorksend' at the Cotillion. That's why Luke stopped dancing with her. He and Seth tend to do the overprotective big brother thing with me and Anna."

"Why aren't they after me, then?"

"Well, for one you're Seth's brother," Taylor turned into the parking lot and found a space. "For another, they know you and they like you so you dating me isn't a big thing."

"I think it is."

"It's not a big thing to them. It's not like you're part of the stoner crowd that Luke was lucky to avoid all these years or part or the 'pee in Seth's shoes' band of idiots that were the first to notice when Anna and I got boobs," Taylor said as they exited the car and walked towards the fairgrounds.

"It's big in a good way." He took her hand. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," she looked at their hands and smiled before looking at him. "I do." She looked at the carnival grounds and then back at him. "You wanna go somewhere else?"

"And have our stalkers freak out because they can't find us?" He thought for a second. "Sounds great."

"You don't dance, right?"

"Right."

"The diner should be pretty empty for a few hours. Do you like cheese fries and chocolate/vanilla shakes?"

"Yes to the first, never had the second."

"Then this'll be a new experience for you."

"Already is."

"Meaning?"

"Uhm....well...."

"Does this have anything to do with how you used to 'date' in Chino?"

"Maybe?"

"It's cool. So, you wanna go to the pool house or my place?"

"What?"

"Gotcha," Taylor started to giggle.

"Very funny."

"I think so." She looked towards the bright lights of the carnival. "If we want to ditch our friends we should get going."

"To the diner."

"You had somewhere else in mind?"

"Luke said I should ask you to a movie."

"You want to see a movie?"

"I want to see you."

"Are the lights hurting your eyes? Because you're looking in my direction and therefore should be able to see me."

"I want to see the you that you don't show anyone else."

"You don't get that until the third date."

"Really?"

"Ryan, I don't play games. What you see is what you get."

"Okay."

"And I also don't do the drink until you pass out thing."

"Good."

"so, diner?"

"Can't wait."

Taylor nodded and got back into the jeep and Ryan followed suit.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello?"

"I looked all over the carnival for you. Did you and Ryan spray yourself with some kind invisibility stuff?"

"Nah. We shined on the carnival and went to the diner."

"I'd be mad, but I think it worked out."

"How so?"

"Seth asked Summer to help him look and they spent a good five minutes stranded at the top of the Ferris wheel."

"I wonder how that happened."

"There might have been some monetary influence to the ride operator."

"What about Luke?"

"Still trying to recover his manhood from my beating him at skeet ball."

"Aw," Taylor said in mock sympathy.

"So, how was the date?"

"Pretty good. A little scary, though."

"How so?"

"Ryan wants to see the me that I don't show anyone else."

"That's sweet."

"I told him I don't play games, but from his reaction I don't think he believed me."

"That's not...... do you act like Max around Veronica?"

"Of course not......oh."

"Yeah, oh. You're different with me than you are with Luke; you're different with the band than you are with our fellow students. You're even different with Seth than you are with me. A slight difference, but still a difference."

"So when he said he wants to know the me I don't show anyone else, he meant it romantically."

"That, or he wants to see you naked."

"That feeling is entirely mutual."

"And shared by many of our classmates."

"Tell me about it. Did you see the way Holly and everyone else was looking at him today on our way to the parking lot?"

"Like they were imagining him naked? Yeah, I saw. And I sympathize."

"So do I. You know there were some guys giving him the eye as he and Luke walked to the car today."

"Ew! Stop right there."

"C'mon Anna. Our guys may not swing that way but there are guys in our school that do."

"Yes, I know that. But I do not want to think of Luke or Ryan being the object of that particular desire."

"Or Seth?"

"Okay, now you're just torturing me."

"Not really. I seriously think those guys in the AV club are flirting with him."

"They want him to help with their video system."

"They're in the AV club. What do they need his help for? Unless its....."

"Stop! There is no way you could finish that sentence that I would want to hear."

Taylor giggled. "So, did Seth get anywhere with Summer?"

"He really wasn't making any sense when he came down. I think Summer hit him upside the head a few times."

"I don't think he'd make sense even if she didn't."

"Five minutes alone with the girl of his dreams? He won't be making sense for a week."

"I wonder what she thinks of him now that they've been alone."

"Well, I know she doesn't think we're dating anymore."

"She didn't call you 'Tinkerbell' again, did she?"

"She did. You know, I don't think she knows my actual name. I don't think she knows any of our names."

"It would explain the nicknames."

"Or....."

"What?"

"Seth says it's because she likes us. She can't act like it, because she's popular and we're not so......"

"...she gives us cutesy names instead?"

"Well, some of us. She did call you Dorksend."

"She might've thought all the 'lying' was because I was dating Seth."

"How do you get that?"

"We both like anime, and comics, and I spend an insane amount of time at his house."

"That's for the band. Which she doesn't know about. Right."

"Me and Seth. Now there's a nightmare waiting to happen. We'd kill each other within twenty four hours."

"You and Seth. You and Luke."

"You and Seth. You and Luke."

"I'm beginning to hear those banjos Seth is always talking about."

"Me and Ryan?"

"I have a sudden urge to go 'aw'."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Not right at this moment I don't."

"You will when I tell you what Seth told Luke."

"Why should I care? He probably just babbled on about Summer."

"Yes, but in between the babbling, he mentioned how Ryan acted you dropped him off."

"So?" _I don't want to know_, she thought. _Except that I really do._

"So you don't want to know how he couldn't stop smiling or that the only thing he regretted about tonight was that he didn't kiss you goodnight?"

"He regrets that? Suddenly very happy," Taylor smiled.

"Of course, I don't have any other information. Ryan's not the talking type and all Seth wants to talk about is Summer and the Ferris wheel."

"You don't think she kissed him, do you Anna?"

"If Summer kissed Seth, he would've needed Luke to carry him home."

Taylor giggled. "Oh hey, do you want to hit the mall tomorrow? I need something respectable for Caleb's big charity thing this weekend."

"You gonna go with Ryan?"

"What is this obsession with me and Ryan?"

"None of us have anyone, except Seth, and I'm tired of hearing about Summer. So, are you?"

"He didn't ask and I know he doesn't like Caleb. I have to go because if I don't I'll get read the riot act next time Veronica makes an appearance but I'm not going to force Ryan to go if he doesn't want to."

"I bet he's going. Kirsten probably asked him and Sandy talked him into by pointing out it's for charity."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"Who do you think was Seth's co-conspirator for getting you and Kid Chino together? Luke's idea of romance is punching someone."

"Okay well since he beat me to the asking for our first date, I think I'll ask him for our second."

"You go, girl."

"Don't tell Seth, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because he'll tell Ryan and I like that gob-smacked look on his face."

"How can a guy who looks like that be so surprised when a girl wants to spend time with him?"

"Maybe it's because I want him with his clothes on."

"For now."

"Should I be worried about you?"

"What?"

"You seem to be mentioning Ryan and a lack of clothes an awful lot. Something you want to tell me Anna?"

"Ryan's cute. I'm your best friend, I'm not dead."

"If you're interested...."

"Not really. It's like window-shopping. You aren't actually going to buy the dress, but you're all 'damn, that looks good'."

"Ryan's a dress?"

Anna giggled. "I should totally use that metaphor in front of him, huh?"

"Only if I have a camera."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tay."

"Night Banana."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone... We bring you another chapter in the OC.

* * *

Taylor walked down the hall with Anna, giggling at the joke her friend had just told her.

"Oh," Anna stopped. "Potential date at three o'clock."

Taylor looked to where Anna indicated, "How's my hair?"

"Hurricane proof."

"Thank you, Jennifer Love Hewitt."

"Go get him Sarah Michelle."

Taylor smiled and headed over to Ryan's locker. She leaned against the lockers next to his and waited.

"Morning," she said when he closed his locker door.

"Ah morning," he smiled.

"So, I had a good time last night."

"Me too," he nodded with a brief glance at her shiny lips before looking her in the eye.

"And I was wondering if you were interested in having me as a date at Cal's charity bash this weekend?"

"Damn."

"You don't want to go? Or you don't want to go with me?"

"You asked me before I could ask you."

"Oh. Sorry," Taylor smiled. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll talk details at lunch."

"See you then."

Taylor started to walk away and then turned back, "It's Reese's Peanut Butter Cups."

"What?"

"My lip gloss? It's Reese's Peanut Butter Cups flavored."

"Just became my favorite candy."

"See you later," she smiled.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Taylor frowned at herself in the mirror.

"Stop it, you'll give yourself wrinkles," Anna said from Taylor's bed.

"God that's scary."

"What?"

"How much you sounded like Veronica just now."

"If I was Veronica, I would've said that you'd give yourself _more_ wrinkles. And thrown in something about your butt."

"What about my butt?"

"Nothing. Girlfriend, you have a great butt. Relax."

"Oh Anna, you're such a sweetie. I just want to look nice tonight."

"You always look nice. Cal keeps asking Seth why he doesn't make a move on you."

"Uhm, 'cause I'm like his sister?"

"To which Cal says that you're not related before asking Seth if he's gay."

"Just because he's not a hound dog doesn't mean he's gay."

"Try telling Caleb that. You've seen some of the quote unquote women he's brought home over the years."

"True. But remember he did date my mother at one point."

"God you almost ended up being Seth's step-aunt by marriage."

"If Grandmere hadn't threatened to disinherit Veronica I would've been."

"Thank God for Grand-mere, then."

"I think she's the reason I'm not a bobble-head like the other bimbos around here."

"I wish you'd see that _you_ are the reason you're not a Newpsie drone."

"Thanks Anna," Taylor smiled.

"Anytime."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ryan was tying his tie and wondering why he had to wear this thing when Seth came in.

"Watching you mess with a tie is better than any sitcom."

"You gonna help or not?"

"Here." He took the cloth out of his brother's hands and undid the tangle. "Why so nervous? Usually you just go 'open-collar' and don't care how it looks or what Grandpa says."

"This is different."

"Different as in Mom sighed and got a sad look or different as in a certain young lady with a great voice and, how did you put it – luminous hazel eyes?"

"The second one and if you tell anyone I said that I will kill you."

"Noted," Seth nodded as he finished with the tie. "You're all set. So, what's the plan?"

"She's picking me up and we're driving over together."

"I like how she turns the bad boy from Chino into total mush. It's cute, kinda."

"Say that again and I'll 'mush' your nose in."

"Sure you will. You're 'dangerous'."

"I am." Seth snorted. "I am!"

"I'm sure you are just don't go getting dangerous where Taylor's concerned, alright?"

"You got it," Ryan nodded. "Tell me something."

"Sure. What?"

"What's Veronica like?"

"Uber-rhymes with witch without the redeeming qualities."

"Sounds like a fun person."

"Grandpa thought so at one point."

"You mean Taylor is...?"

"No! No, Veronica would've latched on like a leech and sucked him dry - and I'm suddenly wishing I used a different turn of phrase."

"No kidding," Ryan made a face.

"Anyway, a few years back Veronica was dating Grandpa. It looked like they might get hitched when suddenly Veronica called it quits."

"Do you know why?"

"Taylor's grandmother threatened to disinherit her if she married Caleb."

"Thank God."

"Yeah, we're all pretty relieved."

"Kirsten called Taylor's grandma didn't she?"

"No. Dad did. He felt it was his duty to let Collette know who her daughter was involved with."

"Your Dad's a good guy."

"I think so."

"I know so."

Seth smiled and checked his watch, "You better get going. Taylor's probably waiting for you."

"See you there man."

"Yep."

Ryan headed out to the front of the house and saw Taylor waiting in her jeep.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Nice tie."

"Seth helped."

"Seth helped you pick out a tie?"

"No, he helped me tie it."

"Oh," Taylor smiled as Ryan got in the car. "So, you ready for this? We actually have to go into this party."

"I know. Kirsten has this idea that if I spend more time around the guy, Cal will start to like me."

"Yeah. You might want to remind her that Seth's known Luke since we were like seven and- What is so funny?"

"Your voice."

"My voice?"

"You just have this little twang to your words sometimes and you kind of stretch out sounds in them and just now when you said 'like' you went long on the 'i' sound."

"Oh," Taylor's face flushed a little.

"I like it."

"Oh."

"So, what were you saying about Luke?"

"Right. Luke and Seth have been friends a long time and Caleb still doesn't like him all that much."

"Yeah, and Luke was born here. Kirsten's got a bit of wishful thinking going on."

"It's sweet of you to humor her."

"Is not," he blushed and looked away. "Just .....she asked me to try, is all."

"Sandy's been trying for almost twenty years. Good luck."

"Yeah, but she's easier to live with if we let her entertain the possibility."

Taylor smiled as she pulled into the parking lot of the marina. She found a space next to Luke's Hummer and parked her jeep.

"You ever think about painting this," Ryan asked as he looked over Taylor's car.

"Sometimes but there are times when half the fun of this car is seeing my mother's expression when she sees it parking in her driveway next to her latest pristine model car."

"Heh."

"Or the faces on the girls at school when I pull it in next to their beamers and vipers and the like."

"I thought....."

"Thought what?"

"That they were jealous."

"Of what? Ryan, do you know where I bought this car," Taylor asked as they got out of the car.

"No, where?"

"Army-Navy surplus in Van Nuys."

"Nice."

"They buy their cars at the dealerships."

"No they don't."

"They do!"

"They get them as gifts."

"Okay, that is a point. And leaves me wondering why they would be jealous of a girl who had to buy her own car from a surplus place."

"Because when you pull up, everyone's looking at you."

"Of course they are, they hate me."

"The girls, yeah; but not the guys."

"Oh come on, Ryan."

"Guys like to look, Taylor. And you are well worth looking at."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You really saw me that night, didn't you? Not Max. You saw me."

"Would that be bad?"

"Different."

-x-x-x-x-

"We're being stared at," Anna murmured to her friends.

"Who by?"

"Seth's dream girl."

"You should be used to death glares by now."

"Not that kind of look."

"What kind of look is it?"

"Considering. Thinking."

"Jealous?"

"Possibly."

"Bored yet," Taylor asked Ryan. "And before you answer, remember that this is what we always do at the society parties we attend."

"Stand in a corner and mock?"

"Yes. And we're good at it."

"It's okay."

"You're bored."

"No."

"No?"

"Most fun I've had at a party sober."

"You can stop right there. I don't think we need to hear about the parties you had in Chino."

"Not that different from Newport kids" parties, actually. Ours didn't have cocaine, though."

"Cocaine," Taylor hissed, glaring at Seth. "You took him to a party with cocaine?"

"It's not like we knew it was going to be there."

"Let me guess, Summer was."

"Good guess," Luke nodded.

"I don't get it. Did Kirsten and Meredith raise you fools to be morons?"

"We didn't go anywhere near the stuff."

"Cohen probably wouldn't even have noticed if Ryan hadn't pointed it out."

"Coke-heads are unstable. I didn't want him wandering in that direction and getting in trouble."

"Yeah, because the fight on the beach with the jock-heads was so much better."

"We survived. I'd call that better."

"Yes and they didn't call the police and considering one of you is on probation," Anna frowned, "I'd call that amazing."

"They probably didn't want to get the host in trouble. I mean, with the underage drinking and drugs all over the house; it would've been ugly." Seth shrugged. "It all worked out."

"Yeah it did," Taylor nodded. "So I am going to stop obsessing and move on to why a song by Avril Lavigne is on our possible play list."

"It's a good guitar song," Luke said.

""No it's not."

"I think it is."

"Is this some fantasy of yours? Making me sing that stuff?"

"I think he's got a bet on."

"Seth, that's stupid."

"Oh my God," Taylor said. "Who's it with?"

"What?"

"The bet. I know that look Luke. I've seen it every time you put the blame on the twins for something you did."

"Oh really?"

"Your mother's Ming vase."

"It's with Oliver. He wants to hear you sing it."

"You're feeding her stalker's fantasies?" Ryan growled.

"He's not a stalker, he's our manager."

Ryan crossed his arms, every inch of him radiating disbelief.

"Let's change the subject," Anna said. "I swear that 'Master of the House' just popped into my head when I saw Cal before."

"Grandpa does have a commanding presence, doesn't he?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"I call it arrogance."

"Blow-hard."

"Hey, no ranting at the old man tonight, okay? He did throw this charity bash, so he can't be all bad; right?"

"Doling out the charm, ready with a handshake," Taylor sang softly.

"And an open palm," Anna finished.

"You guys," Seth whined.

"We're standing and mocking, Cohen. It's tradition, remember?"

"Aren't family exempt from this tradition?"

"No," Taylor and Anna said together and shook their heads.

Taylor looked at Ryan, "You wanna take a walk?

"Sure."

"He can't leave the party; my Mom"ll kill him."

"It's a big boat, Seth. We can walk without leaving."

"Be good, you two," Anna teased leaning back in her seat.

"And don't forget about being around for Grandpa's toast."

"Everyone has to raise a glass," Luke said.

"Right up the master's-"

"Anna!"

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

"See you for the toast."

"I know why Luke doesn't like him - but why do you and Anna hate Cal?"

"We don't hate him, exactly. We just don't like the way he treats Seth. He wanted Seth to be the son Kirsten and Hailey weren't."

"So, same reason I do, then."

"Yeah, pretty much," Taylor nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you kiss me the other night?"

"Didn't want to start if I wouldn't be able to stop."

Taylor bit her lip and looked down, "Good answer."

"Yeah?"

She looked back at him, "Yeah. But Ryan? You can trust me to stop."

"Yeah." He grinned at her. "But would you want to?"

"Ah, he has an ego," Taylor smiled as she walked to the end of the boat and stood looking out at the horizon. She shivered a little, "Getting cold."

"Here," he took off his suit jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Looks better on you anyway."

"And he's a gentleman," Taylor smiled. "Thank you."

Ryan smiled back at her, "No problem."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Marissa sighed as she looked around her.

"You okay Coop?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just bored. There is absolutely no one here that I am even remotely interested in."

"You still hung up on the guitar player?"

"Rip is more than a guitar player! He's ...he's a star!"

"Okay. Answer me this: Have you ever actually talked to him?"

"I've tried. Someone always gets in the way."

"Coop, maybe it's just not meant to be. You should forget him."

"Forget him?"

"Yes. Do you know how many guys in school would gnaw off their arm just so you'd smile at him?"

"Those losers. They're stupid boys. Rip is a man."

"I give up. I'm going inside."

"Bye."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor leaned back against the wall, waiting for Ryan. She smiled at the sight of Seth and Anna dancing with Summer frowning at them.

"Hey. One DP," Ryan handed her the soda and followed her line of sight. "Why are we staring at Seth?"

"We're not. But Summer sure is."

"So, it's working."

"I hope so," Taylor smiled fondly. "I'd like to see him get the girl if only so he'll shut up about how wonderful she is."

"It's a bit much at times," Ryan agreed.

"You only had to put up with it for a couple of months. Ever since Summer read that damn poem all we've heard about is Summer."

"You think he'll stop once he gets her attention?"

"Oh God. You're right, he'll never stop. Once she's his girlfriend, it'll be even worse; because then he'll be telling us all this stuff we really don't want to know."

"Shit."

"Right there with you. Maybe we can retaliate somehow."

"I'm listening," Ryan smiled.

"We could tell him things about us he doesn't want to know. I am pretty much his sister."

"No."

"He'll squirm and shut up....... where's the down side?"

"The down side is that the guys in Chino used to talk about their ....girls......all the time and I'm not gonna do that. It's inconsiderate."

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"Feeling's mutual."

"So would you just do it already," Luke said from behind Taylor.

"Beat it Luke."

"Alright I'm going. Don't know what the big deal is," Luke said as he walked away. "Kiss her, don't kiss her."

"My knuckles itch."

"You can't punch him - he's a friend."

"I've punched my friends before."

"You had a truly warped upbringing."

"That's saying something, coming from a Newport girl."

"Wait until we have dinner. Then you'll really see something."

"What happens at dinner?"

"I order something really expensive and then I don't any of it," Taylor said with a straight face.

"What?"

Taylor started to giggle, "Gotcha."

"Not funny." But he had to really struggle not to grin.

Taylor looked around them and then back at him, "We have about ten minutes before the toast. Come outside with me?"

"Lead the way."

Taylor took his hand and pulled him out the door. They were pretty much alone since most of the party had gone inside because the chill was coming off the water. Taylor stopped just past the last window and leaned against the wall, "I just didn't want an audience."

"Audience?"

Taylor put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him softly.

"Good idea."

He pulled her closer and kissed her back.

Taylor smiled as she put one hand on the back of his head and the other on his shoulder and he slid both arms around her waist, still kissing.

"Hey, Townsend..... Well, well. Look who's hooking up."

Taylor and Ryan pulled apart and Taylor flushed while Ryan studied his shoes.

"Summer. Hi," Taylor managed.

"No need to stop on my account."

"What's up Summer," Ryan asked.

"You, apparently."

"You wanted something? Other than to comment?"

"You're Cohen's friends, right?"

Ryan and Taylor looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Summer.

"Yeah. Why do you ask," Taylor smiled.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Ryan snarled at her.

"Ryan," Taylor put a hand on his arm. "What do you mean, Summer?"

"I mean, you all are so convinced that he likes me and he's barely said two words to me tonight."

"Maybe that's because you barely say two words to him when we're at school," Ryan said.

"If you count 'shut up' and 'get out of my way' as conversation."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Summer, that he's not talking to you because he's......nervous. And it's not like you've been nice to him or anything to make him less nervous."

"And really? Mocking the way he drives the entire way to TJ was not a bright move," Ryan said sliding an arm around Taylor's waist.

"Hey guys," Luke was walking up behind Summer.

"What's up Luke?"

"Toast time. Any idea as to why Julie Cooper's on stage with Caleb?"

"None," Taylor shook her head. "Come on let's go snag some sodas. See you later Summer."

"Yeah, later."

The three of them walked away from the brunette and slipped back into the ballroom where Marissa had just finished her toast to the 'perfect couple' aka Julie and Caleb.

Taylor touched Anna's arm, "What'd we miss?"

"Julie and Caleb, apparently," Anna said. She looked at Seth, "You okay buddy?"

"I'm good. Mildly freaked, but good." He looked towards the bar. "Mom, however; appears to be a giant wreck."

"She's okay."

"Do you see her, bro? She's downing champagne like a real Newpsie."

"That's nothing. It's not until she starts on vodka or tequila that you need to worry."

"And on that note, maybe we should get her home before she starts doing that."

"And the winner of tonight's raffle is Sandy and Kirsten Cohen," Kaitlyn Cooper announced from the stage.

"Figures."

"This place is so weird."

"You ain't kidding," Anna said.

"Do you want me to drive you home or do you want to go with Seth and Kirsten?"

"I think I better go with them. Seth doesn't watch his mouth at the best of times."

"Okay," Taylor nodded. Then she looked at him hesitantly.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about what to do now. It's the end of our date."

"Right," Ryan nodded with a questioning smile

"Oh hell," Taylor grinned. Then she kissed him. "Night Ryan."

"Night."

"Hey, kid. What'd I miss?"

"You should go to Kirsten, Sandy."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Everyone just found out Grandpa's dating Julie Cooper."

"Shit."

"That was pretty much our reaction, too, Dad."

"Oh and you and Kirsten won tonight's raffle," Taylor smiled. "Anna, you want a ride home?"

"Sure. Night everyone."

"Hang on, I'll walk you guys to Tay's car. Night," Luke said with a wave.

"Busy night."

"Yeah."

"I think I'll go see if your mother is in the mood to forgive me for showing up late."

"Good luck."

"Are you grinning?"

"No."

Sandy frowned as he walked away.

"He just might be toast," Seth said.

"Yep."

"How was the date?"

"She kissed me."

"Really?"

"Yep. Got interrupted by Summer who wanted to know why you're ignoring her."

"What?! What did you tell her? Is she mad? Where did she go?"

"Calm down."

"What did you say to her?"

"We said that maybe she should be nicer to you and then you wouldn't be afraid to talk to her."

"Afraid? You told her I was afraid? Great, now she's gonna think I'm some spineless goober who doesn't even have the guts to look her in the face and say hello."

"Hey, Summer."

"Or that. She's gonna think I'm a wimp who can't say 'hey' or 'hello' or 'hola' or....."

"Hey, Chino, you get ditched?"

"No. I just thought it'd be better if I went home with Seth and Kirsten to keep Seth from saying something stupid."

"...or bonjour or ciao," Seth was still babbling.

"Seth, be quiet," Ryan said. "Turn around and say 'hi'."

"Yeah, okay, he.......ha......ooh......"

"Cohen."

"Hey Summer."

"Your date leave?"

"I didn't have a date."

"What's Anna?"

"A friend."

"I saw that. She seemed real friendly."

"Yeah, she is....ow. What, bro?"

"Friendly as in kissing, Seth."

"Oh. Oh! Gross. No way - she's like my sister or something!"

"Sister," Summer rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She and Tay are my sisters. Luke and Ryan are my brothers. We're family."

"Hey, Sum! Let's get out of here, okay?" Marissa waved from the doorway.

"Lucky you," Summer murmured to the two boys; a lonely little girl staring out of her teenaged eyes before she turned and walked away.

"I guess Marissa's not making the sisterly cut these days," Seth said. "It's a shame. Those two have been inseparable since we were seven."

"I think that's more about Marissa than Summer."

"You think you could like Summer as a sister?"

"We could be friends. If she wises up and starts chasing you."

"That'd be nice."

"Which part?"

"Both," Seth smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy and reply you guys. When a * appears it means they're speaking Spanish.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Shoot me, I'm in hell," Taylor slumped back against the locker next to Anna's.

"First of all, cute outfit," Anna said. "You always look good in black, Mr. Cash."

"Anna, don't start with me."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"I went to Luke's yesterday to talk to him about his contribution to the set list. He was watching a marathon of a certain show he just loves."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. So now the theme song from California Dreams is stuck inside my head."

"So go kiss Ryan. That should clear your head right up."

"Ryan's kinda shy about some things. I don't know how he'd feel about PDA so soon in the relationship."

"Surf dudes with attitudes," Anna sang softly.

"Anna, seriously, I will harm you."

"What's up guys," Luke asked as he, Seth, and Ryan walked up.

"Tay's mad at you."

"Is that why you look like you're going to a funeral," Seth asked.

"Maybe I am," Taylor imitated a male voice.

"What'd I do?"

"You were watching that show and now she's got the song in her head."

"Oh. It's not that bad."

"You need to get over this insane obsession you have with Jennie Kwan," Taylor frowned at her friend before she smiled at Ryan. "Hey. I got your message. Sorry I didn't call back."

"It's okay. Seth said you were doing band stuff."

"I was. I was hiding all of the clothes I wear on stage. Veronica will be home in the next week or so."

"Are you going to tell her about me?"

"If you want me too, I will. Be forewarned. The words heinous bitch come up often when describing her," Taylor smiled.

"I've seen worse," Ryan said.

"He's brave, too," Taylor smiled.

"I've got a couple aces up my sleeves."

"You're going to punch my mother? I'm kinda okay with that."

"Of course I'm not gonna punch her."

"What aces, then?"

"Kirsten and Sandy."

Taylor smiled, "Good aces to have."

"I've always thought so," Seth said.

His friends laughed and Taylor looked at Ryan, "You feeling brave?"

"Why?"

Taylor crossed the small space to where he was standing and kissed him.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He smiled, and kissed her before she could move away. "Don't have to be brave for that."

"You're a private person. I don't know what's off limits and what isn't."

"Oh. Didn't think of that." He tilted his head, thinking. "Kissing is okay." He grinned. "Especially since it makes Seth twitch like that."

"He'll stop when he starts making out with his favorite brunette," Taylor smiled.

"Don't count on it," Seth muttered.

"I think it's hot," Anna stated. "They should do it again."

"Please, no. I'm gonna have to bleach my brain as it is," Seth whined.

"Don't care either way, so long as you don't let a teacher spot you." Luke commented, looking casually around. "They're strict about that 'appropriate behavior' shit in the student handbook."

"To be continued," Taylor asked.

"Absolutely."

"Just not around me," Seth begged. "It's weird to see the girl you consider a sister making out with your brother."

"Hearing those banjos, Seth," Anna teased.

"No banjos. None. Just lots of nausea."

"Yeah, banjos are for when the guys with the nose-rings hit on him."

The five of them laughed.

"What's the joke," a new voice asked and they turned to see a hesitant Summer standing at the edge of the semi circle they made.

"We're just ragging on Seth," Luke said after a moment.

"I thought that was my job." She smirked at Seth. "You trying to replace me, Cohen?"

"Oh my God, I think she's flirting with him." Taylor whispered.

Seth just looked at the girl who'd held his heart for almost six years before he smiled, "You're irreplaceable. I thought you knew that."

"At least you know a good thing when you see it. I'll say that for you." She accompanied the smirk with a brief glare towards Anna and Taylor. "Class awaits."

"I could walk you? I mean, if you want the company?" Seth was practically vibrating with eagerness.

"He's gonna be insufferable if she says yes." Ryan muttered in Taylor's ear.

"Yeah, but I don't think she's going to," Taylor nodded to behind Summer where Marissa was approaching.

"He's going to so owe me." Luke muttered. "Hey, Marissa." He stepped between her and Summer. "How've you been? Did you get the history assignment? Think you could help me with it?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Marissa looked confused. Not really much of a change from her normal expression if you thought about it. "Let's go."

"C'mon Anna, let's head for homeroom," Taylor said. "See you at lunch, okay, Ryan?"

"Sure." He wanted to leave, too; but the pleading look on his brother's face said it wasn't a good idea.

"Later Cohen," Anna waved.

"Bye Seth," Taylor said.

The girls left and Luke succeeded in dragging Marissa off towards an empty classroom leaving Seth and Ryan facing Summer.

"We going to class or not, Cohen?"

"After you," Seth stepped aside to let Summer pass.

"Let's walk together. I know you wanna stare at my ass but it's too early to be pervy."

"Your eyes are better than your ass anyway."

"Smooth one. How long did you practice that?"

Ryan watched the two brunettes walk away and smiled to himself.

Everything was finally going good.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hello?"

"Max, how are you," Oliver's voice came over the line.

Taylor rolled her eyes and mouthed "Oliver" to Anna who gave an eye roll of her own.

"Fine, Oliver, and yourself," Taylor said as she walked through the parking lot of Harbor.

"Just wanted to check in on my favorite musician."

"How sweet," Taylor said dryly. "Will we see you on Friday?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss any opportunity to see you."

"We have someone to introduce to you."

"A new band member?" His voice was less enthusiastic. "The mix you have right now is good, I don't think you should mess with it."

"No. We finally took your advice and got ourselves a roadie."

"Really? When did that happen?"

"Oh, Zeke and Rip found him over the summer. He's pretty nice. Strong too. Now you don't have to worry about me and Pepper straining ourselves helping the guys carry the instruments."

"Well, that's......that's good. I'm happy for you." Somehow, he didn't sound that happy. "What's his name?"

"His name," Taylor looked at Anna in panic.

"Yes, he has a name right?"

"Yes of course he has a name. I just don't know it."

"You want to hire a guy on and don't know his name? Max, sweetie, that's not smart."

She gritted her teeth at the condescending tone in his voice. "Zeke and Rip know his name. The thing Friday is kind of like an interview."

"That's better." She resisted the urge to throw the phone at his tone of voice. "We'll see if he makes the cut, okay?"

"Right. We'll see. And Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"If you call me 'sweetie' ever again I'll take one of Zeke's drumsticks and jam it up your nose," Taylor said before she hung up on him. "Ryan needs a name."

"We should let Seth pick it.""

"Why Seth?"

"Because Ryan dotes on his 'little brother' and he'll put up with whatever name Seth gives him. Especially if Seth pouts at him."

"Okay but we need to head over to that store by the Bait Shop," Taylor said as she started her car.

"Why?"

"Ryan's new persona needs a tattoo."

"Oh he's gonna love that," Anna rolled her eyes.

"And maybe a wig," Taylor considered.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I look stupid," Ryan said as he took his reflection in.

"You can't have blonde hair," Luke pointed out from the floor by the glass doors. "It's too identifying."

"And hair dye lasts too long."

"They sell 24 hour dye at this costume shop in LA."

"How do you know that?"

"I.....dated a girl who changed her hair every other day."

"Well, we'll drive to L.A. at some point in the near future but for now, I think this is your best bet," Taylor said as she stretched out on Ryan's bed in a pair of shorts and tank top. "What about the tattoo?"

"Does it really have to go on my neck and my face?"

"It's the most distracting place."

"Look it won't be so bad." Seth grinned. "Okay, it will - but we'll pick you something cool, okay?"

"Did you see what was in the bag?"

"Not yet."

"They picked out a kitten!"

"It was a joke, Atwood. Get over it." Anna sighed.

"Yeah, the real one is a spider web complete with spider. It's in Anna's book bag."

"Luke, get it out," Anna said. "You're the closest. It's in the front pocket."

"Yes ma'am," Luke dug it out and tossed it across the room like a Frisbee.

"So we put it so the black widow is just over your jugular, and the web stretches up behind your ear, just over your jaw to your cheek; with the bottom edge touching your collarbone."

"I dunno. Spiders aren't really my thing."

"Which is why this works. Even if someone would think of you getting a tattoo, they wouldn't think you'd get a spider one."

"Or one that big and visible."

"Exactly."

"All right." Ryan took the temp tattoo and went into the bathroom. The door opened a few seconds later and the wig flew out to land near the bed.

"He really doesn't like that wig."

"He wants to be there to protect us, so he'll tough it out."

"You come up with a name for him yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"What is it?"

"Logan."

"Logan," Taylor tilted her head in consideration. "I kind of like that."

"What's Ryan think?"

"He likes it better than......He likes it."

Anna giggled. "How many did he shoot down before that?"

"And how many were Jeshonin anime names?"

"Hey, the floppy-haired blond guy is a classic of the genre!"

"Except Ryan's hair isn't floppy."

"Shaggy, maybe."

"Mmmm. Rugged."

"You can stop right there "Max". I don't need to hear any more."

Taylor smiled as she let herself grow more comfortable in Ryan's bed. They'd practiced in the pool house for almost a year but she'd never really relaxed out here. When they were done they usually headed for the pool or the Cohen kitchen. This was one comfy bed and it smelled like Ryan.

Bonus!

"Okay, you need to get up." Seth's voice was high-pitched and shaky.

"Why? 'M' comfy."

"I don't like the way you're smiling."

"Then turn around."

"Leave her alone, Seth. Like you wouldn't be taking advantage if you managed to get some time to lie on Summer's bed," Anna said.

Luke laughed. "Hey Atwood, you okay in there?"

"It's a little hard to put on."

"We could help......"

"I've got my shirt off, Anna!"

"Want me to help," Taylor called.

"Sure." He answered at the same time Seth cried,

"No! We only have the one tattoo right now. We don't have the time to go out, get another, and re-apply it."

"What are you worried about Seth?"

"You. Him. Distraction and/or Hickeys. Thereby blowing our clever tattoo idea."

"Seth, what do you think Ryan and I are exactly? Helpless slaves to passion?"

"Yeah."

"Nice."

"We have some self-control, you know. We don't make out at school."

"So that was someone else I saw sucking on his face during lunch, scaring me for life?"

"Absolutely."

"Completely," Taylor said sitting up on Ryan's bed. "Okay, okay. Luke, so Seth doesn't have some kind of meltdown, can you help Ryan?"

"Yeah sure," Luke nodded as he got up.

"I'm good." Ryan opened the door and stepped out. The black lines of the spider-web jarring against his neck, the red of the black widow's mark drawing the eye. He picked up the short black wig and settled it on his head with a scowl.

"You ready, Logan?"

"Ready."

"Not bad," Anna said. "Here," she tossed him some dark glasses. "Don't wanna give anything away with those eyes of yours after all the hard work you did."

"He looks pretty good," Taylor got up on her knees. "I do however prefer the Aryan myself. Max on the other hand is gonna dig the gang look."

"Oooh. You should change into one of Seth's t-shirts."

"It won't fit, Cohen's smaller than he is."

"Exactly. It'll be all tight and accent those muscles _very_ nicely."

Ryan shrugged. "Whatever."

"Maybe some leather pants."

"Taylor!"

"Not Taylor, that was Max."

"Leather pants are for losers." Logan drawled, voice lower pitched and coarser than Ryan's.

"Cool, man. How do you do that? As Zeke I just keep my mouth shut unless I'm singing or talking to the band - but a different voice? That's great!"

"We don't let you use a different voice as Zeke because all the voices you tried sounded goofy."

"Besides, you were raised in California, Love," Anna said in a British accent. "The rest of us were raised abroad."

"Luke does a different voice as "Rip"."

"Oh, man; I just play up the surfer-vibage; y'know?"

"And you," Ryan looked at Taylor.

"I call upon my heritage mon ami," Taylor said in a French accent. "It is tres simple, yes?"

"You didn't talk like that when I met "Max"."

"We only do the voice thing when we're interviewing or something. Then, when we go back to normal; people just compliment us on our English." Anna explained. "Where's the growly rasp from?"

"Living up to the name." Ryan nodded towards Seth.

"You are so like a blond Wolverine, bro. Only not psychotic."

"I must be getting slow or something. I didn't even put that together," Taylor said.

Anna looked at her watch. "Oh! We gotta go change."

"Yeah, wouldn't do for Oliver to get a look at the real us."

"Wear a parka," Ryan suggested.

"Somehow, I don't think it's gonna dissuade him, Atwood." Luke sighed. "And the girls won't let me punch him."

"He speak Spanish?"

"I don't think so."

"Logan does."

Seth got an evil grin on his face, "Dude! You can sit there and make snide comments to his face! Insult him and let "Max" translate something nice. This is gonna be great!"

"Would asking you not to piss him off do any good," Taylor asked.

"No," Ryan shook his head.

Taylor smirked and then gave him a kiss. She pulled back and said, "I won't tell Ryan if you don't tell Max."

"Whatever you say, senorita."

"Let's go guys. Tay and I have to change and you all have to load up the car."

"You mean Atwood and I have to load up while Cohen supervises."

"Hey, I resemble that remark."

"Move, people," "Max" snapped.

"Yes, Max."

"Right away, boss."

"You got it."

"Ah music to my ears," "Max" said as she and Anna moved towards the house to get dressed.

"C'mon man, our stuff's in the garage."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sum you have to come! My mom's doing a parental trip on me and won't let me go alone."

"Why can't we just do something else? Go to the mall? Spa? Anything but listening to weird music while you squeal over some muscle-head."

"He's not a muscle-head! He's.....driven. That's why he doesn't talk much. And his music's not weird! I'm sure it's that Max girl's influence that makes The Rebels sound like that. If Rip was in charge, they'd be on MTV by now!"

"I'm just saying - watching you drool isn't my favorite way to spend my time."

"What is? Loser patrol? I heard you were seen with Seth Cohen the other day. Charity work not limited to the hospital now?"

Summer turned around slowly and gave Marissa her best glare, "I'd leave now

if I were you."

"Oh, come on, Sum. He's not even in your league. He's so far beneath you he's underground."

Summer marched across the room and yanked her bedroom door open, "You're gonna be late for the show especially since you still need to find someone to go with you."

"You're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm being kind. If I let you stay, your big blue eyes are going to have a black ring around them. Now, you better get going."

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? All you want to do is stuff you want to do, never anything I want to do."

"You said you didn't want to do anything tonight."

"Exactly. I don't want to go out and I especially don't want to go watch you make a fool of yourself over some guy who is clearly not interested."

"You take that back!"

"No."

"Bitch. Just because no one will go out with you."

"They don't meet my standards! I'm not a slut like Holly!"

"No you'd rather be a prude like Townsend or a lesbian like Stern."

"You're really pushing me towards a blackout here, Cooper."

"You'd hit me?"

"If you push me, yes."

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! You threatened to hit me!"

"If I was really a bitch, I'd have you arrested for trespassing. I've asked you to leave three times already."

"Fine. Whatever. Have a nice night," Marissa swept past Summer and down the hall.

-x-x-x-x-

".....The night is here and the day is gone/And the world spins madly on," Max's voice carried out across the club.

Ryan was glad his job as "Logan" meant he had his back to the stage. Watching that girl sing did bad things to his concentration. He'd been a good brick wall while they set up, and nearly causing "Zeke" to fall down laughing when he was able to re-enact the "I don't speak Spanish either" scene from Heartbreak Ridge with very few alterations.

"He is so cute," he heard from the right to him.

Part of him knew who it was before he turned his head and when it was confirmed he groaned a little. Marissa. Just perfect.

"I don't know. The roadie's pretty hot," the girl next to Marissa said.

He opened his mouth to tell her off and closed it when he remembered that "Logan" barely spoke English. He noted their location and went back to watching the crowd for trouble.

"Hi there," a boy his own age greeted him. "I'm Oliver."

OH, yeah, he thought, looking the guy over; this is trouble.

"Si senor. (_In Spanish_) Max said I should look out for you. I'm Logan." Now they found out if the sleaze spoke Spanish.

"Max didn't mention you were Spanish or that you didn't speak English."

"Didn't she?" Damn, still no clue. He's got a great poker face. "I speak English." He made sure to sound like one of Eddie's cousins - where the English was barely understandable.

"Ah I see," Oliver nodded.

"And we'll be right back," Max was saying from the stage.

Logan turned around when he felt Max's shoe nudge his shoulder. He lifted his arms up and helped her down from the stage. Rip and Zeke followed her down; Rip helping Pepper down once he was on the floor.

"So, what's up guys," Max asked, standing next to Logan.

*I don't think he speaks Spanish, but I'm not sure* Logan answered. *He's got a good poker face.*

*Yeah, I know. I still can't tell if he speaks French or not.*

"Hey, Oliver." Rip greeted their irritated looking manager. "I see you've met Logan."

"Yeah. You and Zeke couldn't find someone who spoke English a little better?"

"I don't have any problems with him," Zeke said. "Pep, what about you?"

"I like and understand him just fine, thanks."

"It's not like we're hiring him for his lingual skills, Oliver." Max said. "Just intimidation and muscle."

*I will break you* Logan stated slowly and Zeke tried not to laugh.

"I'm thirsty too," Max said taking Logan's hand as she started to lead him away. "Pepper, didn't you say something about dancing?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Rip, we haven't danced in a while. Let's do it."

"Wait, I'm supposed to check him out! See if he's good enough to be hired." Oliver complained.

"When did we make that arrangement?" Zeke asked before following his friends.

"Having fun," Max asked Logan as they got to the bar.

"Oh yes," he agreed. "You guys sounded great up there by the way."

"Thank you," Max smiled.

"I was gonna warn Rip that his stalker's here."

*Good God, doesn't that girl have anything better to do,* Max rolled her eyes.

"Guess not."

"Greetings, programs. Zeke joined them. "Why the serious faces? Didn't you see the way Oliver's veins are throbbing? It's hilarious."

"Yeah well Rip's got company other than Pepper," Max motioned to the floor where Marissa could be seen staring at Pepper and Rip dancing.

"She better be careful," Logan said.

"Which?"

"Marissa."

"Hey, did she bring Summer with her?" Zeke started looking around.

"Not that I saw."

"No I think Marissa's date for the night is Holly," Max nodded to where the girl was sizing up Oliver. "Looks like Oliver's gonna get lucky."

"If you call that lucky."

"Girls" been around. He should probably wear a hazmat suit," Zeke commented.

"Not all of us can claim virginity status, Zeke."

"What about you," Logan asked.

"Years ago. Trucker named Bubba."

*I don't buy it."*

"No?"

*You have better taste than a guy named Bubba.*

*That's the other me. This me was with the trucker.*

*This you is one weird chick.*

*Tell you a secret? This me is lying.*

*Why?*

*Reputation.*

*Is this where I tell you about the twins I'm dating?*

*Their names better be Taylor and Max,* Max smiled as she put her hands on his shoulders.

*As a matter of fact.....* He smiled at her.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the stage from the crowd? Make sure the instruments are secure?"

"Oliver," Max sighed. "Strike out?"

"I don't know what you mean."

*Scumbag,* Logan muttered.

"We were just getting a drink," Max said. "Then we're going back to the stage to keep an eye on things."

"You don't have to go. It's not your job to watch the equipment."

"I'm keeping Logan company. He's fun to talk to."

"He should be doing his job."

"He is. His job is to protect me and Zeke and Pepper and keep Rip's stalker from getting backstage."

"And since Pepper is with Rip, I doubt the chica is going to approach him."

"And I'm right here," Zeke said. "And I must say I feel very protected."

"Me too," Max said.

"I don't trust him."

*Likewise, Jacka....*

*Don't. He may be faking the whole -don't understand Spanish- thing. *

*Fair enough. I'm gonna go keep an eye on the equipment. You coming?*

*Yes*, Max nodded. "Bye Oliver. Zeke, five more minutes."

"Why does she keep going off with him?"

"Maybe he's better company and then there's the fact that he looks at her face and not down her shirt when he talks to her," Zeke said.

-x-x-x-x-

"Ow, oh," Taylor said as she kicked off her shoes sending them sliding across the Cohen living room floor. "That's so much better."

"I give a great foot rub." Ryan offered.

"Really?" Seth lifted his feet towards his brother, frowning when the blonde boy snorted. "Hey, you offered."

"Her. I offered her. I wouldn't go near your feet without a space suit."

"Sit in the arm chair," Taylor said.

"Okay," Ryan followed her instructions and smiled when she sat on the arm of the chair, her feet in his lap.

"Rub away," she smiled.

"Cohen, where are your chips? I know I saw some in here before," Luke said from the kitchen.

"I better show him before he scarfs all the cookies."

Taylor smiled in amusement and shook her head at her friends. This reminded her of the times before Anna had moved to Newport. Back then it's just been her, Seth, and Luke hanging out raiding the fridges and kitchens in the respective houses.

"What are you thinking about," Ryan's voice intruded suddenly.

"The days before Anna moved to Newport. Except for the awesome foot rub I'm getting, this is what growing up with Seth and Luke was like."

"Hey! Those were my Oreos!"

"Have the Tollhouse."

"Oreos are my favorite and you know it. Give "em back!"

"Come get "em."

"So," Ryan observed, "kind of like living with two hyper five year olds. Poor you."

Taylor bent her head as she smiled, "It's kind of like having brothers but I don't have to put up with sharing a bathroom with them."

"That's important," Ryan nodded.

"Taylor, help!"

"I'm not hurting him, I'm just trying to eat my snack!"

"Then again, there's the fact they want me to referee their boy-stuff. Wrestling. Etc."

"The middle child syndrome," Ryan teased.

"Something like that," Taylor smiled. "Guys, if you're gonna kill each other go outside so that Kirsten doesn't complain about the blood on the floor."

"You heard her, Cohen; time to go swimming."

"No way! Ryan, help! Come punch this guy or something."

"I'm busy," Ryan said rubbing a thumb down Taylor's instep soothingly. "Luke, only kill him if you know another drummer."

"Not gonna kill him, just gonna cool him off!"

"Let me go! Help! No!"

Ryan sighed and shook his head. He'd be more worried if he couldn't hear the laughter in both voices.

"You okay," Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Make you miss anyone," she ventured quietly.

"Not really." He frowned. "Things in Chino didn't really let us mess around like that."

"You had to grow up fast."

"To quote Seth, 'at warp speed'."

"You were so much older then, you're younger than that now," Taylor smiled.

"Where's that from?"

"A Dylan song," she told him. "It's one of the first songs we ever learned to play. Seth's grandma Rose had all of these old albums and when she died Caleb put them, and everything else that reminded him of her, away in the attic. A few years ago, we were at Caleb's for a party and we were bored so we went wandering and found the records. We played them for hours before anyone noticed we were missing."

"Is that the origin story of The Rebels?"

"Yeah pretty much," Taylor nodded. "God Caleb would hate knowing that but Rose would love it. Kirsten has all these old cassette tapes of Rose playing the piano. She loved music. There's even this video of Rose and Seth in the Berkley house with Seth banging on pots and Rose helping him keep the beat."

"Must've been rough on his parents, when he was learning."

"Ear plugs are a wonderful invention," Taylor smiled.

"What about you? Where'd you get the voice?"

"My grandpa had an amazing voice. He mostly sang for God on Sunday but every once in a while, he'd sing for my grandma. I can remember sneaking down during the summer and listening to him sing on the back porch."

Ryan snickered.

"What about that was funny, mister?"

"Nothing. Just the image of a mini-Taylor with pigtails peeking over the railing of a porch."

"Who told you I wore-" Taylor's eyes narrowed. "Luke?"

"What?"

"Is Seth out of the pool?"

"Yes."

"Push him in again."

"Wh- Hey!"

SPLASH!

"Thank you."

"Actually, it was Kirsten. She had pictures."

"Oh God," Taylor turned a deep red and covered her face with her hands.

"You looked cute."

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"She wouldn't give me the bikini picture. I don't think she believed that I needed it for a school project."

"Pervert," Taylor giggled giving him a soft kick in the leg with her free foot.

"It's not perverted to think you're hot." He smirked and kissed her ankle. "The things I want to do with you, however......"

"We've had two dates and you're already imagining me in compromising positions?"

"He's a guy. He was imagining you in compromising positions when you first met."

"Shut up, Seth."

"I have to go change anyway." He squished away upstairs.

"I better get home," Luke said. "See you guys later."

"Night Luke," Taylor said.

"See ya man," Ryan said.

Luke waved over his shoulder as he left.

"I think Seth will probably fall asleep after he changes."

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Yes, I am. I'm suggesting that it's late and I should probably go home too."

"Oh." He let go of her feet. "Your feet feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you," Taylor smiled. Then slid down and straddled Ryan's lap. "I don't want to go home but I also don't want to screw this up by going too fast."

"Then you shouldn't sit on my lap like this."

"Point taken," Taylor nodded and got up. "So I should go."

"Right."

"Good night, Ryan."

"Night."

Taylor didn't move.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go home."

"Maybe Kirsten would let you stay over."

"I'd hate to wake her just to ask if I could stay over," Taylor said. "I can just sleep in here."

"I think Kirsten would want you to sleep in the guest room instead of the couch. She's nice like that."

"The couch is comfortable. I've crashed on it before."

"The big windows letting in the morning sun are bad."

"Never bothered me before, really."

"Okay. I want you to sleep in the guest room because it's less tempting to stay up all night staring at you if I can't see you."

"I see," Taylor smiled. "Have you had any kind of talk about girls sleeping over with Sandy and Kirsten?"

"Not yet why?"

"So I wouldn't necessarily be breaking the rules if I slept in the pool house with you and I'm just talking about sleep here."

"Majorly bad idea for two very big reasons."

"Seth would never stop whining?"

"Okay, three."

"What're the other two?"

"Having you that close making it hard to sleep at all and getting a lecture from Sandy or Kirsten or both in the morning."

"Good point," Taylor nodded. "See you in the morning."

"Where are you going?"

"Guest room," she smiled as she turned around to walk upstairs.

"Sleep well, Taylor."

"You too," she smiled.


End file.
